The Truth Came Crashing Onto Us
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: I got this idea from sailor moon! A young girl falls from the sky while Inuyasha and Kikyo are in a battle. Who is she and where is she from? InuKik I got the idea of the girl crashing onto them and coming from a pink cloud from sailor moon.
1. She fell from the sky

Hello every one! I got this Idea when I was watching sailor moon the other day. A part of this story isn't mine, it's from Naoko takeuchi . . . I think that is how you spell it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kikyo walked wandering around a village, she looked at her suroundings, remembering when the witch brought her back to life. It was just a short while ago, she couldn't get it off her mind. She looked at the village before her, it almost looked exactly like the village she used to live in. except for the name, Koram Village (A/N:Coudn't think of anything else) . She wandered around the village looking at the children and the people living in it. 

She watched as the men lifted up heavy logs, she looked elsewhere chidren playing tag. Chasing eachother until they grew exhausted. A woman touched Kikyo's sleeve slightly,"Are you lost?"

Kikyo looked at the woman a while before answering, "Yes, I just know the name of this village, but besides that I am completely lost."

"Come to my hut," The kind woman let her in, her foot steps echoed as she walked inside. The woman signaled her to the wooden chair. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Just today," Kikyo looked at the fire under the pot of stew the woman was cooking.

"Well, do you have someone you are looking for? Possibly any relatives?" The woman put some spices in her stew, she stirred it , making the spices dissapear into the water.

"No, none at all . . ." Kikyo remembered Kaede, figuring she wouldn't want her back. Especially when she was with her reincarnation now.

The woman stared at her intently, "You can stay here, until your wounds are healed." The woman pointed at her bloody kimono top.

Kikyo smiled, "It's alright, I can do it myself." Kikyo looked at herself amazed that her clay body had the ability to bleed like a true human's. . . . .But what if it wasn't her's? What if it was Inuyasha's? Kikyo remebered when her hand slipped from Inuyasha's earlier today.

"No, dear. I need to inspect those wounds myself!" The woman took her to a bedroom and layed her on the futon.

"No, ma'am. I'm fine, I don't need any help," Kikyo started getting up from the futon, but was pushed back by the woman.

The woman called her apprentice, she brought a bucket of water and herbs along with a towel.

The woman removed her clothes, and dabbed the the bloody spots of her arm with the little towel. The woman stopped and looked closely at Kikyo's arm, she touched it, hard clay. The woman stepped back. "You're not human."

"I knew you would say such thing, I told you not to inspect my wounds." Kikyo stood up and began to put her clothes back on. The woman however stopped her, "I haven't finished healing your wounds."

Kikyo looked at her shocked, she lay back on the futon. "You are not scared of me, but why?"

The woman's eyes saddened, " My brother was brought back to life by a witch, he was made of clay. She said if I found the herb that would make him human, was the only way I could get my brother back. "

"Did you ever find it?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, but . . ." tears formed on the edge of her eyes. " She killed him before I could give it to him." The woman took a while to look straight at Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes saddened, "Since then I had no use in it, so I'll give it to you." The woman smiled, putting back those painful memories in the back of her head.

"You would?" Kikyo asked unbelievingly.

"I have no other use for it." The woman gave her new priestess clothes. She walked over to a cabinet, looking for the herb. "I found it." She took hold of the herb and threw it in the hot bucket of water and stirred it inside. She gave a spoon full of the herb water to Kikyo shoving it into her mouth.

"It burns . . ." Kikyo clasped her hand onto her mouth. It took a while for the burning in her mouth to pass. "I was also ressurected by that witch, she's dead now so she won't hurt anymore of the dead." Kikyo jabbed her finger into her flesh making sure, she was a real human now. She smiled, wondering if it was a dream or not, but then again it has been a while since she has had one of those before.

"I didn't know it would work that fast. What is your name priestess?'

"Kikyo and your's?" Kikyo asked.

"Ai" she paused and inhaled the air around her, " You smell like bellflowers."

Light red stained Kikyo's cheeks.

"Ai! The village is under attack!" a group of woman came rushing in .

Ai stood up and grabbed her bows and arrrows, once she left Kikyo stood up looking for a weapon her self, bow and arrows stood in the corner of the room. "Perfect." She hurridly put on her clothes and ran outside with the bow and arrows..

"Kikyo!" Ai turned back and saw Kikyo running outside. Kikyo shot the demon coming from behind Ai. Ai touched her heart gratefully. "Go back to bed, we can take care of this!"

"I can't just leave you there!" Kikyo shot multiple arrows. The village was on fire, it was a terrible sight. A man came out of the flames, wearing black clothes and riding ontop of a black horse. He grabbed Kikyo and put her on his horse. He held her tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"Kikyo!" Ai cried.

Once the man took her to a clearing far away from the battle, they stopped. Kikyo struggled in his tight grasp. He finally threw Kikyo onto the ground. Kikyo grabbed his Katana from his belt buckle. The man gasped. Kikyo slaughtered him. He fell limply to the ground.

Kikyo looked at the Katana in her hand, "This might be useful." Kikyo looked at her skirt. (I think those are her pants . . . or is it called haori?) "Hmm . . .I didn't know there was a strap to put this in." Kikyo put the katana in her strap on the side of her leg. The clothes she wore was white and had a blue outline, with long sleeves. There was a blue crescent moon on the back of her long sleaved haori. She took a closer look at her skirt, it was also white with a blue sewing line. It also had flesh revealing slits on the side of the skirt. The skirt eached her mid thigh.

Kikyo shivered, she wasn't used to short skirts. Kikyo walked out of the clearing, she heard some people talking and such.

"SIT!!!!!!!!"

"Ouch! I need to . . ."

Now that voice was too familiar. Kikyo panicked, not knowing what to do. She stopped,_ Didn't I want him dead? He betrayed me! He killed me! Not only that, but when he_ _said he would be only mine, I caught him with my reincarnation!_

"Kikyo?" That same familiar voice asked.

Kikyo clenched her katana and entered the clearing they were at. "You . . ." Kikyo said in a deadly low voice. "You betrayed me!" Kikyo got out her katana and headed for  
him.

"A katana?" Inuyasha looked shocked. He got out his own sword and both swords clashed. "Kikyo listen to me!"

"What is there to listen about? Your new lover?"

"What?"

Kikyo and Inuyasha backed up a bit. "Quit hurting him!" Kagome told Kikyo angrily.

Kikyo smirked and headed toward him, both of their swords fell out of their hands because of the friction. Kikyo and Inuyasha stood about two inches away from eachother, their noses about to touch. A pink cloud formed over their heads.

"What's that?" Shippo asked loudly.

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked up, their chins almost touching. "A cloud . . .Pink?" They asked eachother.

A young girl fell from the sky, Kikyo and Inuyasha panicked. "What the hell is that?" The stretched out their arms, trying to catch the girl. Their arms connected as the girl fell onto them. Just the sight of them looked like they were a family of three.

"I'm here!!!!" The young cried happily. The girl had snow white hair in two pony tails. She wore a cute festival kimono with star patterns on it. And a huge smile to show off.

* * *

I got this idea when I was watching sailormoon earlier. The cloud and the girl was naoko's idea. But the girl is my own character. I'll try to update soon! 


	2. A peck on the cheek

* * *

Yay! Second chapter, my head hurts, but I still want to write!

* * *

"I'm he-ah!" The girl yelled out. She kissed Inuyasha's and Kikyo's cheeks. Inuyasha took hold of the little girl, "Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha asked. 

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't talk to children like that!" Kikyo punched him on the head.

The girl however smiled and hugged Inuyasha, "Daddy!!!" Inuyasha blushed a little and gave her to Kikyo. "Mommy!" The girl hugged Kikyo too, snuggling against her neck.

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaking. We are not your parents. " Kikyo settled the tiny girl on the floor. "How old are you?" Kikyo asked her.

"I'm twee yews old! Well in dis place I'm not. I am your future dwaughter." The girl hugged Inuyasha and Kikyo again, but Inuyasha scooted her away.

"Don't play games with us!" Inuyasha inched closer to her. "I'm not, daddy." The girl told him, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Quit calling me that," Inuyasha grumbled. The girl frowned. "I told you I wieuw auways call you daddy, it was pomise!"

Kikyo lifted her hand up to her forehead.

"I was sent he-ah and now you have to take care of me. That's what you said daddy!" The young girl pointed at him, Kikyo couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I never . .. where did you say you were from?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm from the future, mommy says that I wook alot like you." She pointed at Kikyo.

"She does look a bit like you." Miroku took a better look of the girl. "She has your color of hair," The little girl smiled as if saying I told you so. "She has your smile too." Miroku added.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha bomked him on the head.

"Or maybe . . ." Sango began. She paused a bit. " What if she is Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed furiously, all this time Kagome has been hoping it was her's and Inuyasha's., she was wondering if it really was her's.

"No she's not! My mommy is pwettier!" The girl blurrted out, "Like her!" She pointed at Kikyo again. Kikyo smiled and kneeled beside the girl. "You haven't told us your name."

"My name is . . ."

"Big mouth." Inuyasha inturrupted her.

"Don't fool around daddy at a time like this."

"A time like what?"

"Anyways before daddy inturrupted, my name is Kimiko," Kimiko ran into Kikyo's arms. "Can we go home mommy?"

Kagome snatched her away form Kikyo, "How cute!" She twirled. Kimiko around.

"How ugly." Kimiko replied.

Kagome set her down, "Now, now you need to learn how to be nice to people." Kimiko took a step back and ran to Kikyo. "I want to go home."

"We'll take her," once again Kagome snatched her away from Kiky. Kimiko kicked and punched, "Stop!" Kimiko kicked and pulled. "No!" She yelled, pulling Kagome's hair. Kagome let her go, she ran to Kikyo, "Kimiko are you ok?" Kikyo hugged her.

"Just let her take the kid,"Inuyasha sighed. Kagome pulled him to keep walking the way they were going.

"No!" Kimiko pulled on Inuyasha's hair, so he wouldn't go with her. "No!"

"Stop it kid!" Inuyasha untangled her tiny fingers from her hair. "No, I don't want daddy to go!"

"Pick one!" Shippo told her.

"But I wove both of them!" Kimiko looked at him teary eyed. She turned to look at Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kaogme got front of her, " you have to pick one of them honey." Kagome told her sweetly.

Kimiko sniffed abit. "Oh no . . don't you dare!" Inuyasha began.

"Sniff. Sniff . . " It grew quiet. There was a long pause."WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimiko cried. Inuyasha couldn't help, but cover his ears.

"DADDY PWEASE STAY WITH US!" Kimiko begged him. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! PWEASE?" Kimiko puckered up her lips and did the puppy dog eyes.

"I think the only way to keep her quiet is to let Kikyo and her stay." Sango said, hardly audible over Kimiko's wails

Kagome looked like she was going to explode or cry couldn't tell the difference. "It's the only way." Inuyasha said.

"Let's go then . ." Kimiko grabbed hold of Kikyo's hand and Inuyasha's. "You're alot of trouble you know?" Kikyo told her.

"I know mommy, I know." Yumi looked at the sun setting before her, her grin ear to ear appeared again.

Inuyasha sighed having a little trouble holding Kimiko's hand. "This is hard, she's a shorty." Inuyasha picked her up and set her on his shoulders. Kimiko put her chin top of Inuyasha's head and giggled slightly.

"The hut . . ." Kimiko pointed out sleepily.

"Yes . . the hut." Inuyasha told her, sleepily himself.

Kimiko slowly closed her eyes, Kikyo ruffled her hair. "Daddy please don't leave us alone . .." Kimiko murmured.

Inuyasha sighed as the sun set in the sky. They entered the hut, Kikyo looked around the place, "I haven't been here in ages."

Inuyasha entered a room. Kimiko woke up, looking around the hut, Inuyasha lifted her from his shoulders and set her on the futom. "Go to sleep shorty." He told her leaving the room. She reached his haori before he left. "I don't wanna be alone." Kimiko pouted.

Inuyasha groaned, "All right." He slided under the sheets of the bed and closed his eyes. Once Kimiko knew he wasn't leaving she closed her eyes too.

Kikyo walked in and saw Inuyasha and Kimiko sleeping together. "Kikyo . . ."Inuyasha murmured in his sleep. Kikyo blushed a little, turning back to get out of the room. Kikyo twisted the door knob, she felt some one's arms around her. "Inuyasha . . ." Her eyes softened..

He kissed her cheek, and turned her around to get a clear view of her. "You're not made of clay anymore." Inuyasha said quite amazed. "You've changed clothes from before." a light pink tainted Inuyasha's cheeks.

Kikyo looked at herself, she smiled, "I'm sorry if this shows to much skin." Inuyasha looked at the skirt that reached her mid-thigh."Too . . much . . .skin . . .your right . . ." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Well these are the only clothes I have, I checked Kaede's but none fit me."

"Maybe because the old hag is fat."

"What?"

"Hehe nothing." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Where is Kaede?" Kikyo asked.

"I dunno, I think she went to travel somewhere." Inuyasha looked behind him, Yumi slept peacefully. Inuyasha felt the urge to push her against the wall, but he resisted.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo waved her hand in front of his face, he caught it and kissed it softly. Kumiko stirred in her sleep. "Well, I'll see you in the morning," Kikyo quickly exited the room.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. Inuyasha walked over to the bed where Kimiko was at and went to sleep.

Kikyo layed in her room, staring at her hand. _I can't fall for him again . .I can't. I don't want to get hurt again. _Kikyo closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I love this chapter, - Every time I wrote Kimiko, I kept on messing up and putting in Yumi. Weird isn't it? Lol 


	3. Outing

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kimiko is my character

* * *

Kikyo woke up to a sound of giggling in another room. She walked out of her own room and saw Kimiko out in the hallway. "Kagome is pwetty now!" Kimiko smiled triumphantly. 

Kikyo looked at the child's messy pony tails. Kikyo picked her up and carried her to her room. She sat on the bed, putting Kimiko on her lap. Kikyo undid her messy ponytails and brushed her hair. She smoothed out her hair, brushing it over and over again. Kikyo fixed her hair up into one small bun. Kimiko smiled her usual cutesy one.

Kikyo combed her own, and let it hang loose. Kikyo kissed Kimiko's forehead and headed out for the living room. She saw Kimiko in her kimono, it reached right above her knees. "My, you look lovely today." Kikyo told her. Kimiko smiled bashfully, "You too, mommy."

"I need to change too," Kikyo changed into the clothes Ai gave her.

Kikyo took Kimiko's hand, "Let's go to the living room, Kimi." Kikyo lead her to the living room and sat down. Kikyo looked at the stuffed animal in Kimiko's arms that took form of a rabbit. "That suffed animal . . . how cute."

"Her name is Chimi," Kimiko smiled proudly.

"Chimi," Kikyo said, feeling the name roll of her tongue.

"You gave her to me in the f . .fu . . .ture." Kimiko said having trouble pronouncing future. "Oh, no . .. I fowa got to say it, and I pwacticed."

Sango came out sleeply, she yawned, "Good morning." she mumbled under her breath

Kagome came out after her. "Doesn't she look pwettiful mommy?" Kimiko held her hands together. Kagome smiled happily, "You look . . ."

"What's wrong with your face?" Kikyo eyed her.

Sango's eyes popped out, "Kagome look in the mirror!" Kagome looked in the mirror. Her reflection showed herself with black markings and scrabbles all over her face. Kagome shrieked.

"Pwetiful!" Kimiko stuck a permenent marker in the air.

"You!" Kagome looked like she was going to strangle the kid any second, but she ended up running back to her room.

Sango shot an angry look at Kikyo and ran behind Kagome. "Kagome!" She yelled after her.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the room.

Kimiko looked at him happily," I made Kagome's face pwettier!" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo wondering what Kimiko was talking about.

"Kimi, painted on Kagome's face, she's locked up in her room right now." Kikyo told him.

Inuyasha looked over at Kimiko. "I down't have to make my mommy pwettier. You can't impwove what is aweady pufect." Kimiko told him proudly.

"You're alot of trouble," Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and let go. Kikyo sighed.

"Is Kagome mad?" Kimiko asked innocently. She hugged Chimi tight. "I thought I did a pwetty good job too." Kimiko looked at the floor, shuffling her feet.

"I'm bored," Kimiko said. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Let's go outside pwease!" Kimiko looked at them hopefully.

Kikyo stood up, "I'll go with you." Inuyasha stood up too, "I'll also go, I don't want anything bad happening."

"First let me talk to Kagome." Inuyasha headed for her room. He knocked on the door, "Kagome?"

Sango opened the door alittle, "I'm sorry but you will have to see her later." She closed the door.

Inuyasha walked back to an impatient Kimiko.

"Can we go now?"

"Alright, let's go," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo and Inuyasha took hold of Kimiko's hand and swung her in the air, "Weeeeee!!!" Kimiko shrieked. Kimiko soon got tired of all the swinging, so they stopped.

Kimiko peeped in a hut from afar. Everyone had a clear view of what was happening inside it.

A new mother stressfully changed her baby's diaper. She took it off her baby and wiped the baby's bottom. "Ew! A wee-wee!" Kimiko shrieked. The mother wiped the baby boy's bottom and smiled.

Inuyasha covered Kimiko's eyes and she giggled. "Daddy!" Kimiko touched his hand. Kikyo smiled and kept walking. Inuyasha swung the child over his shoulders, Kimiko patted his head and held on.

"D-don't pull my ears."

"I'm not daddy." Kimiko declared. Kimiko grabbed onto his neck.

"You're choking me." Inuyasha managed to choke out.

"Sowwy daddy." Kimiko held onto his forehead. They reached the little hill where Inuyasha and Kikyo use to have their little meetings before Kagome came along.

Inuyasha lifted Kimiko from his shoulder's. "Wee!" Kimiko held her hands up in the air and ran toward the flowers.

She babbled on and on about the flowers and their names, "This is a dandy lion," Kimiko made a space between dandy and lion. " . . . and this is . . ." Kimiko paused a bit holding up a a flower with a stem and a furry ball on top, "A puff ball flower!" Kimiko made up by the looks of the flower.

Kikyo and Inuyahsa stared intently at her. Well except for Inuyasha, who was stealing glances of Kikyo. "She has your hair, Inuyasha." Kikyo twirled her hair around her finger.

"She has your eyes," Inuyasha stared at Kikyo's and Kimiko's chocolate brown eyes. Kimiko ran around hyperly and fell onto the soft grass, pretending to make snow angels.

"I wuv grass angels!" Kimiko stood up and dusted the grass off her kimono skirt. "I wuv mommy and daddy too! And flowers and stars!."

"Shooting stars! Shooting stars!" Kimiko danced around with her rabbit doll, Chimi.

She sat down with her future parents, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers. Her eyes landed on Kikyo, "Mommy smells like bell flowers!" Kimiko danced around some more until she got tired. She rolled over to Inuyasha. She smiled and happily.

"Leaves, " Kimiko stood up once again catching leaves. "I got a wed one!" Kimiko chirped.

"Are you hyper all the time,shorty?" Inuyasha asked.

Kimiko giggled laying on her back. Inuyasha looked at Kimiko's wide cheerfull eyes. Kikyo's eyes started to get wider as she got happier too.

"Let's go to the store!" Kimiko said as she jumped from a pile of leaves. " We should, we don't have food in the hut,only some frozen ones in boxes." Kikyo told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha remembered the frozen food that Kagome gave them, it's not bad . . .but it's not as good as Kikyo's cooking.

The tiny family went to the store, Kikyo picked the food she was going to cook. Kimiko helped her mother collect it. "Nice family you got there, take care of them well." the old man said. Inuyasha blushed, paying the food and carried the food back to the hut.

Kimiko and Kikyo washed their hands and got out the food. Kikyo cut the vegetables and Kimiko dropped it into the boiling water. Kimiko got the onion out and handed it to Kikyo.

Inuyasha who was watching them work together held his nose. "WHAT IS THAT?! SHIT?!?" Inuyasha scooted away from the onion.

"Oh no, mommy! We got shit!" Kimiko said worriedly. Kikyo threw an onion piece at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught it with a towel and threw it outside.

"What was that?" You could hear a villager say. Kikyo couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She continued cutting the onion, trying to convince Kimiko that it wasn't shit.

Kimiko put the cut vegetables in the pot again . "Is that all?" Kimiko asked. "That's all," Kikyo told her. Kimiko stirred the vegetables in the boiling water.

Kagome entered the room they were cooking in. "What are you doing? I have frozen foods in the kitchen," Kagome told them. The marks were bearly visible , but hey were still there.

"Even a three year old knows how to cook," Inuyasha told her.

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crashed onto the floor.

Kimiko stood in front of him, her arms blocking Kagome from getting closer to Inuyasha. She ran to her father's side, she broke the beads. She picked them up and threw them outside.

"That was nice of you Kimiko," Kikyo smiled at her.

Kagome looked over at Kimiko and then glared at Kikyo angrily. "Do you want to go outside and pick some flowers with me?" Kagome held out her hand.

"I already did that," Kimiko pointed at the leaves and the flowers she got. "I gave them to Chimi."

"I went with mommy and daddy!" Kimiko explained happily.

Kagome frowned. "Alright suit yourself."

Kagome sat down after Sango came. Miroku came from outside, "How are you doing?" Miroku asked them.

"Fine!" Kimiko replyed.

They sat down and ate the food, "Wow! This amazing! Inuyasha was right!" Miroku said thanking Kikyo.

"Kimi helped me, I couldn't have done it better without her." Kikyo told him

"Yay!" Kimiko handled her chopsticks, trying her best to make it look perfect. Kimiko's food kept falling out of the chopsticks. No matter how hard she tried it would still fall.

"Let me help you," Kikyo began, "Hold one stick as if it were a pencil. The slide the other one in that little hole made by your fingers."

Kimiko slid in the the stick in the hole. Kimiko stared at the chopsticks, proudly and ate. "It won't fall," Kimiko smiled.

Kagome stared down at her food, she could tell Sango was enjoying the food even she didn't admit it.

Kagome took a bite, it was delicious. Kagome felt sick to the stomach. She hated the fact that Kikyo and . . .Kimiko could cook prefectly.

"I'm going outside, " Kagome emptied her plate and walked outside.

"Thank you!" Miroku bowed.

Sasngo just left after Kagome. Kimiko finished eating and washed the plates that Kagome and the others left behind.

"Cleaning! Cleaning!" Kimiko sang in the kitchen. Kikyo smiled and so did Inuyasha.

Kimiko finished and so did Kikyo and Inuyasha, they went to the room laying down on the bed. Kimiko layed between them. Feeling comfy between the warmth of her parents.

Kimiko looked at the ceiling, feeling tired, she closed her eyes. Kikyo fell asleeep along with Kimiko. Inuyasha looked at them,he slowly closed his eyes.

Kagome walked in the room. The family of three slept together. _Why can't she go away? And leave us alone, then me and Inuyasha can have a child of our own._

Kagome left the room teary-eyed, "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kagome quickly exited the room. Kagome put her back against the dor and slid down, "Can't you see you're hurting me, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked.

Kagoem wiped her tears away, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Sango took her by the wrist to their room. "What's the matter?"

"I'm in love with Inuyasha, and I can't bear seeing him with Kikyo." Kagome cried more, Sango rubbed her back.

"It's alright to feel like that." Sango's eyes softened, feeling sad for her friend. "So don't feel bad."

Kagome stopped crying, it easesd down to sniffing. "You're right Sango."

Sango wiped Kagome's tears from her face. She smiled warmly.

Miroku stood outside, in the dark feeling that cool air pass him. He sighed, and looked up at the moon with Shippo on his shoulder.

Shippo looked at the moon too, tired from playing with the village children. "Kimiko's small, but hse doesn't have to be mean to Kagome!" Shippo blurt out.

The moon light glistened over them. "Let's go to bed, Shippo," Miroku turned around and headed for the room.

"Good night" they told Kagome and Sango.

"Good night."

When they heard that everyone has gone asleep, Sango told Kagome about her crush with Miroku. Kagome smiled as if saying I knew it.

They talked a lnight about the people they love, giggling and laughing. Light red blush tainted their cheeks.

They both fell asleep knowing eachother's secrets.

* * *

Hello guys, thanks for reviewing, maked me want to work faster and harder. Anyways thanks viewers.

I wrote up to 2,000 words on this chappy!


	4. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I changed the chapter a little!

* * *

Kikyo walked down the hill holding Kimiko's hand. "Bath time! " Kimiko yelled cheerfully. Not so far a way Inuyasha was watching them.

Kikyo held tight onto her hand and found a hot spring. Kikyo took the water into her hands, feeling the warm sensation.Kiiko undressed behind a rock.

"It's alright, I don't think anyone is looking," Kikyo undressed and slowly went in the water. Kimiko quickly ran behind and jumped in the water.

Inuyasha heard the splash and looked over the rock, and saw Kikyo and Kimiko bathing. Inuyasha blushed, but kept looking. Inuyasha knew that Kikyo's keen senses were now dull because she just became human. Inuyasha smirked and kept looking.

Kikyo crushed some cherries and rubbed it against Kimiko's head, using it as shampoo. Kikyo put some on herself. Kimiko splashed the water around her, in a fit of giggles.Kikyo smiled and splashed her a little. Kimiko ducked her head under water and blew bubbles.

She jumped up when she couldn't breathe anymore, "Mommy, is someone watching us?"

Inuyasha quickly duck his head behind the big rock. "I don't think so . . . but then again my senses are kind of dull."

Inuyasha exhaled and continued watching. Kikyo got out of the water and put on her clothes, Inuyasha blushed a bright red. _This isn't the time to act horny! _Inuyasha told himself mentally.

Kikyo started to get up from the water, Kimiko who was already out, put on her clothes. Suddenly a demon came towards them, Kikyo quickly ducked down in the water, "Kimi, Run!"

Kimiko looked helplessly. Inuyasha jumped from his hiding place and sliced the demon in half. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

Kimiko who was gratefull that she had already changed, nodded. Kikyo who was covering herself in the water, nodded too. Kikyo looked at him timidly, "How long have you been here?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped, "D-don't th-think I'm spying or a-anything." He shook his head.

"Kimi!" Kikyo turned to face her, she threw Kikyo a towel. Kikyo rapped it around herself, she stood up from the water and kissed Inuyasha right on the lips. Inuyasha grew surprised, but it didn't stop him from kissing her back.

Kikyo soon stopped, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Kikyo changed in the bushes. She left with Kimiko, hand in hand. Kimiko slowly looked back at Inuyasha, _Darn it._

"Mommy? Do you wove Daddy still?" Kimiko asked.

Kikyo grew quiet for a while, "Your daddy belongs to someone else."

Kimiko frowned, "He's ours mommy! Not Kag . . ..ome's!"

Kikyo and Kimiko walked into the hut,they sat down on the floor. Kikyo and Kimiko could see Inuyuasha outside, coming from the springs.

Kagome came running to him, "Where have you been? And why are your pants wet?"

Inuyasha looked down at his legs, the wetness reached up to his knees. Kikyo walked outside, "Inuyasha can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Inuyasha responded. Kagome looked at her furiously and walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him. Kimiko ran toward Kagome , kicking her legs. "Ow!" Kagome held on to her leg.

"Dow't you ever do that to my Daddy!" Kimiko litterally jumped on her, she was pushed off by Kagome. Kimiko started blinking white light. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Kimi!?" Kikyo hugged her daughter, Kikyo soon forgot about Kagome's kiss. "What's wrong honey?" Kikyo smoothed Kimiko's hair out.

Kimiko held her chest, "It hurts."

Inuyasha immediatly focused his attention towards Kimiko, "What's going on?"

The light stopped blinking, Kimiko turned back to normal. She exhaled, falling onto her knees. "That hurt!"

"What was that?" Kikyo asked.

"That happens when I begin to dissapear. I don't want you to gow to Kagome, Daddy!" Kimiko hugged him. "If you awen't together, I won't exist. But I am not doing this for my life. It's just that I don't want you to sepawate!" Kimiko yelled.

Inuyasha ruffled Kimiko's hair. "It's alright shorty, we won't let you disappear." Kikyo and Inuyasha rapped their arms around Kimiko. Kagome stood behind them,witnessing the whole scene.

"I HATE YOU!" Kagome ran into the woods. Inuyasha began picking himself up and was about to run after her. He looked at Kimiko, her teary eyes wouldn't let him go. Inuyasha picked her up. "Don't weave us awone daddy!" Kimiko cried onto his chest.

Inuyasha looked at her softly, "I won't leave you."

Kikyo walked beside them, enjoying the sight of their daughter and Inuyasha together.

* * *

Kagome went down the well, wiping tears from her eyes. Blue light emmited from the well. Soon Kagome was at her time. She climbed out of the well, her eyes red and puffy. 

"Kagome! What happened?" Kagome's mom came running toward her. Kagome cried into her mothers chest, leaving wet spots behind.

"What happened dear?" Kagome's mom asked again.

"In-Inuyasha, he-he, loves Kikyo an-and their daughter came from the future." Kagome managed to choke out.

Kagome's mom hugged her tightly. "That's what's wrong?"

"Their child is 3 years old and, "Kagome sniffed, "Inuyasha and Kikyo are getting closer since she came . . .and Inuyasha vowed that he would never leave them. So h-he ,"Kagome began to start up again with the water works," and I-I can't b-be togeth-ther any more."

"Oh honey, come here," Kagome's comforted her, she ruffled her hair and massaged her arm. "Come to the house, I'll serve you some bread and coffee. Meanwhile go take a nice warm bath."

Kagome nodded, and walked inside the house with her mother.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha ! What did you do to Kagome?!? Where is she?!" 

Kikyo put her top back on, Inuyasha opened the door a bit. He saw and angry Sango and Shippo. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where is Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha retorted.

"You were last with her," Sango replied. Sango looked scary as hell. Inuyasha gulped. Sango pushed the door open, "What were you doing, locked up with Kikyo,alone, in a bedroom?"

Inuyasha was on his last nerve. He slammed the door in their face, "Persistent assholes,"He whispered under his breath.

* * *

Kagome got out of the bathroom and went toward the kitchen. She ate her coffeee and bread calmly. Kagome looked at the coffee for along time before she tok another sip. 

"Is something wrong sis?" Sota asked.

Kagome stared at him blankly, and continued eating.

She walked over to her bedroom and layed flat on the bed. She looked a the clock beside her night stand._ When is he coming? He sure is taking alot of time._ Kagome sighed, looking at the clock. _What if he won't come back? _Kagome began sniffing, she cried into her pillow.

* * *

"Damn . ..I forgot to lock it," Inuyasha whipered. The door opened slowly revealing little Kimiko. 

Kimiko yawned. Suddenly Shippo and Sango came in. "What are you two doing sitting on the bed, looking like you did something wrong?" Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha grew irritated, he scooted them out of the room. "Hey what do you think you are doing?" Sango and Shippo said at the same time.

Inuyasha scooted them outside and the slammed the door in their faces again, he locked it and went back to Kikyo and Kimiko.

"Is something the matter?" Inuyasha asked Kimiko as he sat behind her. Inuyasha and Kikyo slid under the covers along with Kimiko. Kimiko layed in the middle of them.

"I had a bad dweam," Kimiko said soflty.

Kikyo slid her fingers threw Kikyo's hair. "What about?" Kikyo asked,

"About . . ." Kimiko paused as if there was something dreadful coming next, " . . .Kagome." Kimiko's eyes went wide with fear. "She was eating . . .PIGS! And . .. .they were . . .little Baby Pigs! And they were ALIVE!" Kimiko hugged Kikyo tightly, closing her eyes.

"Oh, it's not real Kimi," Kikyo smoothed her hair. Kimiko nodded. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Kimiko hugged the pillow, like she usually does when she goes to sleep. Kimiko slowly forgot about the dream and fell asleep.

Kikyo's heavy eyelids closed. Inuyasha closed his eyes too. Kikyo put her hand on Inuyasha's arm and rubbed it. Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you." Inuyasha told her.

"I love you too," Kikyo told him. They snuggled deeper into the covers. Kimiko moved around on the futon.

"I can't sweep." Kimiko told them.

Inuyasha touched her forehead, it was burning up. Inuyasha instantly got up. "What's wrong?" Kikyo asked as he got up.

"Kimiko has a fever," Inuyasha told her. Kikyo pressed her hand against Kimiko's forehead. "You're right." Kikyo got up too, she headed out the door. She soon came back with a bucket of water and cloth.

She dipped the cloth into the cold water and put on Kimiko's head. Kimiko shivered a bit. Inuyasha touched her tiny arms. "Inuyasha can you bring the herbs that smell like this," Kikyo handed him a small leaf.

"Sure thing."

Inuyasha went out in search for them, he easily located them with the help of his nose.

"Found it!" Inuyasha rushed back to the hut. He saw Kimiko closing her eyes tiredly.

He handed the herb to Kikyo . Kikyo already brought a pot of hot water, she put the herb in and stirred. After the hot water cooled, she gave it to Kimiko. Kimiko sipped it, making a sour face, but she continued sipping anyways.

"There, now go to sleep." Kikyo told her. Inuyasha and Kikyo also layed back on the covers, sleeping soundly.

* * *

Yay I updated, I'll try to update Soul ReapEr Kikyo . . .maybe soon. I don't like lemon . . .but my friend convinced me to write this. Yucky. I'm still thirteen!!!!! OMG!!! But anyways where is Kimiko going to come from? I remeber that dreadful day . . .when my parents made me take that class at school. They told us about the birds and the bees. I didn't like so I stopped going. Sadly it's . . . the truth about this world. I changed some of it cause. . . . I don't like lemon . .. scary. My friend Elise made me do this! I didn't want to, but we made a deal!!!!!! ( Sorry innocent!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

I remember back in 7th grade, I hung out with my friends . .. . but they were talking about lemon manga or fanfics. I WAS GROSSED OUT. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Scary truth.

-

Read and review please, but of course you don't have to review. Do what you wish.


	5. Bellflower

Inuyasha woke up from the bed, he wondered in silence. _Kagome . . .I need to go get her. I feel so bad . . . I should have gone after her. _Inuyasha stood up from the bed, he looked over to Kimiko_, Sorry Kimiko. _He ran out the door. "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped into the well. Blue light srrounded him.

Kagome layed flat on the bed, hger face burried in her pillow.

Inuyasha got closer and touched her shoulder. Kagome flinched, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha turned her around so he could see her face. Tears gathered up in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! You came!" Kagome hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kagome, Let's go back." Inuyasha told her, she nodded and stood up from her bed.

Inuyasha walked out of the house with Kagome. Kagome wanted to hold his hand, but it would be to weird for him. Kagome jumped into the well with Inuyashe, blue light surrounded them. Kagome smiled feeling glad Inuyasha and her were alone for at least a while.

Inuyasha helped Kagome put of the well. They entered the house quietly. They found everyone asleep. When they walked to the living room they saw Kimiko sitting down quietly. She gazed at Kagome and Inuyasha.

She stirred her little spoon in her porridge, looking lonley. She stared at the food in front of her.

"Hi Kimi," Kagome ruffled her hair.

Kimiko sat down quietly looking at the porridge. She stopped stirring it, but didn't look up. "Don't call me Kimi, it's Kimiko. Mommy calls me Kimi." She stared up at Inuyasha and Kagome feeling a little lost. Kimi felt uncomfortable, seeing her father with another woman.

"You're lucky." Kimiko looked at Inuyasha intently. Inuyasha stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "You're lucky that mommy is still sleeping." Kimiko stood up and put the porridge, she didn't finish in the trash. She put the bowl in the sink. She started walking away. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, "Kimiko."

Kimiko flinched, not used to her father calling her Kimiko. She was used to being called shorty, but what really frightened her most was Inuyasha's too calm voice. She always heard her father's playful voice. Kimiko turned around and looked at him fearfully.

Inuyasha hugged Kimiko. Kimiko shivered and fell into her knees, her body stated blinkimg white light. Kimiko breathed slowly. "Kimiko!" Inuyasha shook her tiny shoulders. The blinkng stopped in seconds

"Don't leave us alone." Kimiko whispered.. "Please . .. " She added.

Kimiko fell limply into his arms. Inuyasha hurridly took her to his bed room. Kagome looked at the scene before her, "We can't ever be together." Kagome whispered, she looked at the floor.

Inuyasha pinched her arem, checking if she was alright. He put his ear to her heart. "Daddy, I'm awright." Kimiko turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha held her tiny hand. Kimiko sniffed a little, tears welling in her eyes, but she held them back, to keep from letting them fall.

"I waited for you awl morning. I saw that you wuh gone," Kimiko shut her eyes tight. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she wiped them before they would go all the way down.

Kikyo walked in sleeply to the room they were at. "Good Morning, Did you go on a walk or something?" Kikyo smiled.

Kimiko stood up from the bed, she shook her head and smiled. She walked out of the room quietly. "Is something wrong?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha stared at her, "No . . .nothing's wrong."

Kagome sat in the living room, wondering when Kaede was coming back from that trip. Kzagome looked over at the small red backpack. "Whose backpack is that?" Kagome wondered out loud. Kagome reached for it.

Kimiko grabbed the backpack and ran outside. "I guess that answers my question." Kagome told herself.

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's shirt, "Something's wrong."

"I-I brought Kagome back from the future." Inuyasha told her.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kikyo let go of his shirt. "Wait . . .where did Kimiko go?"

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at eachother and ran out the room. They found Kagome sitting down digging through her backpack. "Kagome, have you seen Kimiko?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, she went outside," Kagome continued looking through her backpack.

"WHAT?! WE CAN'T LET A LITTLE THREE YEAR OLD WALK DOWN THE STREETS ALONE!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that," Kagme stopped looking through her stuff and stood up quickly. "I'll tell the others!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo nodded, and ran out the door, "Kimiko!!!!!!" They yelled all over the village. "Have you seen a little girl about this height, with white hair and brown eyes?" Kikyo asked the villagers. They all shook their heads no.

"Damn, I can't find her scent!" Inuyasha jumped up to the air with Kikyo on his back. He had a clear view of everything, but he still couldn't find Kimiko anywhere.

"KIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo called. "She couldn't have gone that far."

Inuyasha jumped down to a clearing. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo ran over to them. "We heard what was going on," Miroku said.

"But where could she have gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's keep searching," Kagome told them. Kikyo got on Inuyasha's back, Kagome looked at them sadly. She got on Kirara with the others.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome shooked her head.

"Stupid Inuyasha," Shippo said.

Kikyo and Inuyasha went on to the woods, Inuyasha inhaled Kikyo's scent bellflowers.

Flashback . . .

_ Inuyasha lifted Kimiko from his shoulder's. "Wee!" Kimiko held her hands up in the air and ran toward the flowers._

_She babbled on and on about the flowers and their names, "This is a dandy lion," Kimiko made a space between dandy and lion. " . . . and this is . . ." Kimiko paused a bit holding up a a flower with a stem and a furry ball on top, "A puff ball flower!" Kimiko made up by the looks of the flower._

_Kikyo and Inuyahsa stared intently at her. Well except for Inuyasha, who was stealing glances of Kikyo. "She has your hair, Inuyasha." Kikyo twirled her hair around her finger._

_"She has your eyes," Inuyasha stared at Kikyo's and Kimiko's chocolate brown eyes. Kimiko ran around hyperly and fell onto the soft grass, pretending to make snow angels._

_"I wuv grass angels!" Kimiko stood up and dusted the grass off her kimono skirt. "I wuv mommy and daddy too! And flowers and stars!."_

_"Shooting stars! Shooting stars!" Kimiko danced around with her rabbit doll, Chimi._

_She sat down with her future parents, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers. Her eyes landed on Kikyo, "Mommy smells like bell flowers!" Kimiko danced around some more until she got tired. She rolled over to Inuyasha. She smiled happily._

End of Flashback. . . .

"Kikyo, bellflowers . . .the place we were at the other day. She told us she loved bellflowers didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, didn't she?" Kikyo responded. "But there weren't any bellflowers there, that day."

Inuyasha smirked, "But I know where there's a field of bellflowers." Inuyasha speeded up.

Inuyasha jumped up from the woods and found a cave, "There! Inuyasha told hr.

"There?"

Inuyasha walked into the cave, it eas dark, there was only one tunnel, they walked deep into the cave, or actually ran . Glowing crystals stuvk out from the walls.

"This is beautiful," Kikyo admired the cave, her eyes traceing all over the cave.

Not far away you could see light seeping itnto the cave. "I was going to show this to you the day Naraku ruined us." Inuyasha told her. Kikyo smiled and looked over to the light, getting bigger each step Inuyasha took. They got out of the cave, bellflowers everwhere. Out of all the bellfflowers stood one tree.

Kikyo climbed off Inuyasha. He held onto her hand walking to the tree, "Shorty?"

They inched closer to the tree. Bellflowers covering the ground around it. Inuyasha and Kikyyo moved the bellflowers away. They found Kimiko rolled up into a ball, sleeping soundly, clutching onto her rabbit,Chimi.

Inuyasha picked her up from the ground, Kimiko opened one eye. Kikyo kissed her forehead gentlly, smoothing her hair.

"Mommy, Daddy" Kimiko opened her other eye.

"We're here." Kikyo told her softly.

Kimiko smiled hanging on to her father's shirt. Inuyasha looked at Chimi, the doll was covered in bellflowers. "I wove bellflowers . . ." Kimiko told them.

"We know," Inuyasha told her.

"My first word was Bellflower . .. it was a hawd word" Kimiko picked on the bellflowers on Chimi. "Chimi smells good." Kimiko snuggled against her rabbit.

They walked out of the clearing. "Let's come back tonight." Inuyasha told them.

They walked into the cave, Kimiko looked around wanting to grab a crystal. "Can I get one? I couldn't get one ewier," Kimiko wiggled trying to get a crystal from her fathers shoulders.

Kikyo grabbed a crystal and gave it to Kimiko. The crystal, glowed in her hand. "Pwetty."

Dragonflies swarmed around the outside of the cave. Kimiko got off her father's shoulders. She chased them around, but then she stopped looking at the ground. She turned toward her future parents.

"Kimiko . . . was I the one that made you leave?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No . . .I jwust wanted to weave for a bit." Kimiko stared at her crystal.

Inuyasha looked at her for a second and picked her up. He swung her on his shoulders. Kimiko put the crystal in her little backpack. Inuyasha's ears ttwitched. Kimiko looked a tthem with curiosity. She rubbed his ears. Inuyasha sighed feeling relaxed with Kimiko's ear rub.

Kimiko continued to rub them hard and pulled them as hard as she could. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha pulled her off his shoulders, she continued pulling them. Kimiko got tired of pulling his ears and let his ears slide out of her grasp.

"Hey that hurt, kid" Inuyasha carried Kimiko with one arm and used his other hand to rub his ears.

Kikyo laughed a bit enjoying her family's company.

Kimiko exploded in a fit of giggles, holding her little stomach to stop the pain in her belly from her laughter.

Kimiko stopped laughing taking a deep breath. Chimi fell out of her grasp and onto the floor. "Chimi!" she yelled.

Kikyo looked at the ground, where Kimiko was pointing at. She grabbed, Kimiko's doll and dusted off the dirt on it. She handed it to Kimiko, who thankfully accepted it.

"Thankyou mommy."

"Get on my back," Inuyasha told Kikyo. "It'll be faster."

Kikyo climbed on and Inuyasha held onto Kimiko in his arms.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Kimiko told him.

Inuyasha sped of into the woods and jumped into the air. The sun shined on them. They had a clear view of every thing.

"Hello sun," Kimiko waved at the sun.

They jumped into the air, wind carressing their faces.

* * *

Hello readers! 

Well I might not update tomorrow, I got an honor's society meeting.


	6. Starflower

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did . . . I would make more fluff between Inu and Kik

* * *

Inuyasha looked over at Kimiko, who was sitting down quietly on a log, smelling flowers. Kimiko blew the "puffball" flower's puff away. "I made my wish!!!" Kimiko smiled. She slowly climbed off of the log. 

Kagome and the others were running from a distance. When they got to Inuyasha they were out of breath. "You found Kimiko?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, She's right there," Inuyasha pointed at Kimiko who was chasing a black and purple butterfly. "Butterfly! Butterflies!!!" Kimiko sang as she tried to catch the butterfly in front of her.

Kagome sighed, "That's good," she wiped off the sweat on her temple with her sleeve.

Sango walked in the hut, "There's people from a village south of here that want some demons exterminated."

"We should leave now, so we can start tomorrow morning," Miroku smiled reaching for Sango's butt. He rubbed it only to get a mighty slap from Sango.

"Hentai!" Sango readied her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha grumbled and stood up. Kikyo readied her arrows, that she sharpened just earlier. Kagome nodded and got her own arrows . She settled them on her back.

Kimiko stopped chasing the butterfly and ran toward the others, "Is some thing wong?"

"No, nothing in particular, but we have to go exterminate a demon in a village south of here." Miroku smiled gently. Kimiko nodded in understandment. She dug in her backpack and found some arrows and a bow to go along with.

"You know how to use those?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes,mommy taught me." Kimiko told him.

"Really?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Yes," Kimiko readied her bow and shot the ribbon flowing in the sky, she pinned the ribbon to a tree perfectly.

"Wow she's alot better than Kagome," Inuyasha stated. Kagome frowned and was about to sit him, but remembered what Kimiko did to the beads.

"Bu-but your three, how could you master that in less than three years?" Kagome asked.

"Mommy taught me," Kimiko smiled and walked outside. She stopped before she would get any farther from them, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yep, we have to so we can get there early tomorrow," Inuyasha walked outside with the others tailing behind him. Kimiko grabbed Inuyasha's Haori's sleeve.

Kimiko walked her eyes half opened. Kikyo picked her up setting her in her loving arms. Kimiko leaned her head on Kikyo's chest, she closed her eyes.

Kikyo stopped walking," I sense a jewel shard." The sky turned black, rain started pouring, Tickling Kimiko's face.

"You're right," Kagome said as she grabbed an arrow from the arrow holder on her back. (A/N: I dunno what those are called.)

Kimiko pointed west, "Over there . . it's Naraku."

The others slowly turned their heads to look at Kimiko. Kimiko's eyes widened, "I'm sure of it." She dug her small head in Kikyo's hair.

"Let's go!" Kagome was about to climb on Inuyasha's back, but it would seem to awkward since his future family was there. Kagome looked at him longingly for a second, wishing it would be like the good old days.

Kirara transformed into a bigger neko. Miroku and Sango jumped on. Kagome looked at them for a while and also got on, with Shippo on her shoulder. Kagome's eyes looked sorrowful. Shippo looked at his mother like figure, "It's going to be alright, they'll leave sometime soon," Shippo assured her. Kagome smiled sadly. "Stupid Inuyasha," Shippo crossed his little arms on his chest."But their daughter is quite cute. Wait . ..what am I saying, I can't fall for the brat, who's making Kagome sadder!"

Inuyasha who was hearing everything, got mad and jumped over to them. He readied his fist to hit Shippo, but was stopped by Kimiko's little fist hitting Shippo square on his head. "OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Shippo rubbed his head.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Kagome grabbed her little fist, before she could make another hit. Inuyasha grabbed Kimiko's hand away from Kagome's. "That's my shorty!" Inuyasha grinned, high fiving Kimiko. Kimiko smiled, happy that she made her fathers proud.

"Hey don't be a bad influence on your daughter!" Sango yelled angrily.

"Keh, whatever, I can do what ever I want," Inuyasha lowered his eyelid. Kimiko copied him and stuck out her tounge, "Yes!"

"You shouldn't do that!!!!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo simply laughed, gripping Inuyasha's arms. She smiled.

"Daughter like father," Shippo huffed, crossing his tiny arms. Kimiko smiled wider, hugging Inuyasha, "Daughter like father."

"That's nothing to be proud of," Shippo said quite annoyed. Kimiko threw a pebble at him, hitting him on the head. "I'll never fall for you!!!" Kimiko cried. Shippo was about to throw the pebble at her, but he saw that the miasma seen from a distance grew larger.

Rain fell even harder. Kimiko coughed she put her hand on her nose. "Are you ok?" Kikyo asked worriedly.

"It's stinky!" Kimiko coughed.

They landed softly on the ground . Naraku smirked, "I knew you'd come." Naraku started walking toward them, his eyes widened, "Who's this?"

Naraku walked toward Kimiko, Kimiko frowned. Inuyasha got in front of her, "Don't you dare get near her!"

Naraku smiled, Kimiko gulped. "Itai . . " Kimiko whispered, she grabbed her shoulders. Kikyo grunted and fell on her knees holding her stomach. Kimiko held her stomach and also fell to her knees. She screamed, clawing the dirt.

"What the hell are you doing to them?!" Inuyasha yelled, "Stop it!"

Kagome readied her bow and threw an arrow, but it missed. Kagome cursed under her breath as she readied her bow again. Sango threw her Giant boomerang . Nothing would do.

Kikyo dragged herself towards Kimiko, embracing her. Naraku smirked even more.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha headed for him with his sword. Inuyasha sliced him in half, but it turned out to be a fake Naraku. A wooden doll stood on the ground. Kikyo and Kimiko were still holding their stomachs. "Ahh," Kikyo grunted clawing the Earth's soil.

"Kikyo! Kimiko!" Inuyasha ran to them. "What's going on?"

Kagura appeared on a feather. She put the fan in front of her mouth. "They are goddesses . . that's interesting."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed. He looked up where Kagura was.

"Naraku made up an expirement, that had to deal with Kikyo . . .whether she was a goddess or not . . . . turns out she is. You see there,." Kagura pointed at a black star looking flower, " that starflower turned black because it sensed goddess energy near it. It also inflicts pain on a goddess. Such as that," Kagura pointed her fan toward Kimiko and Kikyo.

"So . I have to destroy it?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"It won't do anything to you, anything that is not a god or goddess can crush it. It won't be any problem for you." Kagura fanned herself. She floated away in her feather.

Kagome crushed the plant with her foot. "Wow, I guess that was all . . " Kikyo and Kimiko stopped groaning in pain.. "Thankyou Kagome . . " Kikyo breathed heavily.

Kimiko closed her heavy eyelids. She opened them again and looked over at Kagome, "Thank you . ..so much," Kimiko mangaged to say after all that pain. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Kikyo's arms. Kikyo tried to get up, but was paralized.

"I can't get up . . ." Kikyo said,

"I've heard of that star flower before . . it causes the goddess or god to paralize for a while after it's crushed." Miroku told them, "It'll only be for a little while."

Inuyasha picked Kikyo up, luckily Kimiko mangaged to get in Kikyo's arms, so he could carry them together.

"Do you need any help?" Miroku asked.

"No thanks," Inuyasha told him. Miroku nodded, "As you wish."

Kikyo and Kimiko calmly breathed his scent . He looked at them in his arms, "We'll be there in no time."

Kirara formed into a giant neko and jumped off with Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha sped off in the same direction. Within a few jumps and leaps they fell safely onto the ground.

"We're here, I told it wouldn't be long," Inuyasha told them. Kikyo moved her arm a little.

"I think I can walk," Kikyo began, trying hard to get up from Inuyasha's arms.

"Don't move, I don't want you hurting yourself." Inuyasha told her.

"But-" Kikyo began.

"Kikyo, please."

"Alright."

Kirara landed beside them, Kagome was the first to get off, she had a small pouch in her hand. Shippo clung onto her shoulder. The others got off Kirara.

" I have some money from our missions before," Kagome held the small pouch up in the air. "Let's go rent a room."

Kagome ran off to the temple, where an old man stood waiting for customers. He had his hands neatly folded on the table in front of him, "Welcome."

"Can I get . ." Kagome looked at the pouch a nd counted the money inside. "Three rooms please." Kagome handed him the money,

"Thank you," The old man bowed

Kagome happily walked in the room with the others not far behind her. Once Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went in their rooms Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha,"Where are you going to sleep?"

Inuyasha looked at her wondering what she meant by this, "With Kikyo."

Kagome looked at the ground with sorrowful eyes, "I see . ." Inuyasha caught the look in her eye. "And Kimiko," he quickly added.

Kagome lightened up, _They can't do anything special if a child is with them can they . . . _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked at her then turned dark red, "Why did you ask?"

"I-I-I-" Kagome blushed a dark red, she ran into the room where Sango was and shut he door behind her.

Inuyasha blushed even harder and looked down at Kikyo who apperantly was blushing too, "She didn't really think **THAT** way . .. did she . . ?" Inuyasha asked more to himself, laughing nervously.

He entered a room with a big Futon inside. He settled Kikyo and Kimiko there, Kikyo sat up and pulled the covers on her and Kimi. "See, I can move perfectly now."

Inuyasha pushed her down, "I don't want to risk getting you hurt." He walked to a corner and sat on the floor like he usually does. He put his sword in front of him.

Kikyo sat up again," Inuyasha?"

"Eh?"

"I forgot you sleep while sitting down, but it's going to make you get a back problem."

"I don't get problems."

"Still . . please Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood up from his sitting spot, "Fine." He layed down on the bed near the edge with Kikyo.

"Thank you . . ." Kikyo said trailing off to sleep.

"Wait . . a sec . . .Kikyo," Inuyasha gentelly shook Kikyo's shoulder. "Kikyo!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Kagura she said you were a goddess, why didn't you tell me before. Well I have thought about it before because of your looks but . ."

"I am quite surprised myself. I still don't think I am a "goddess" there is just no way. There must have beed a mistake with that. So don't worry about it."

"Ok . . you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess, well Midoriko didn't tell me anything like that. She said I just came form a miko family."

"Hm" Inuyasha put his arm over her waist. "Good night."

"Goodnight," Kikyo closed her eyes. _There is just no way I could be. . ._

* * *

Kagome layed down on the bed with Sango beside her, "She can't really be goddess can't she."

"I highly doubt it, and isn't that flower mythical. Well the flower isn't but the story is. It was probably Naraku who made her feel all that pain."

"I guess your right," Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure of it."

They closed their eyes, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

Well . . yay I updated . . anyways I'll start on working on the chapter in my other fic. Toodles!!!!! 


	7. Rodents

Kimiko ran along the river bank. Her tiny legs trying hard not to fail. Kimiko shut her eyes, afraid to look back. "Oof!" Kimiko tripped over a rock. She held her ankle in pain, but she dare not yelp. Kimiko winced, trying hard to fight the tears that are forming in the corner of her eyes.

Kimiko flinched, feeling liquid rush down her head. She looked up, face to face, with an enormous rat demon.

The rat demon lifted his tail and was about to crash Kimiko, until an arrow pierced his flesh. However it had no effect. The rat easily took it off with his mouth. Kikyo gasped and readied another arrow, it hit his back. Yet the rat removed it with his teeth. The rat stared at Kikyo, deeply annoyed. It charged for her.

Kikyo ran out of the spot she was at, almost blocking the rat's attack. Kikyo saw blood flying around, it took a moment to realize it was her own blood.

Kikyo grabbed her arm, it was gashed. Kikyo looked at the rat, grateful that it did not tear the arm from her. Kikyo fell to her knees and coughed blood, _poison, _she thought. She looked at her right.

"Mommy!!" young Kimiko ran to wards her.

"Kimi! Don't come!!! Go to Inuyasha and don't come back! I can do this on my own, don't worry. Mommy's going to be ok!!!! " Kikyo gripped her gashed arm even harder and winced in pain. A pool of blood already formed around her.

"I can't do that!!!" Kimiko cried, her tears ready to spill any second, but she held them in, not wanting to seem weak

Kikyo frowned, "Now is not the time to be like your father, go!"

Kimiko kept running toward her. Kikyo groaned in pain, and gripped her arm even tighter.

"Kikyo!!!" Inuyasha saw from the other side of the river.

Kikyo looked over at his direction, it turned out that there were two huge rat demons. Kikyo dropped her shoulders and hung her head, too weak to look up again.

Kimiko reached her, getting her tiny shoes wet with blood. Kimiko slid her tiny fingers threw her mother's hair.

"Go!!! Run! Please, Kimiko. Listen to me,y you're're going to get hurt." Kikyo caressed Kimiko's cheek.

Kimiko eyes got watery, "No!"

"Kimi-chama . . please."

"Mommy, I gotta save you!!!" Kimiko put her hands on her mother's arm. Red light radiated from Kimiko's hands. The wound started healing and began appearing on Kimiko's arm.

Kikyo's eyes widened and took Kimiko's hands of her. Luckily Kimiko didn't finish healing her and only had a small cut on her arm.

Kimiko hugged Kikyo, getting blood soaked threw her Kimono..

There was a loud BOOM. Kimiko whirled her head toward that noise.

She saw Inuyasha protecting Kagome from the demon rat on their side of the river.

Kikyo however didn't bother to look and kept her eyes focused her eyes on the rat demon running towards her.

Kikyo pulled out her unbloodied hand in front of her and emitted the strange red glow.

The rat melted slowly as the red light touched it's skin.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and watched the rat melt.

Kikyo kept her hand up high. The rat looked at the floor.

A crack was made in the ground, red glowed from the ground.

The rat screeched, as it melted into the firery depths of hell. The crack began to disappear.

Kikyo looked at her hand, wide eyed.

A rat creeped up behind Kimiko and Kikyo, Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was too far away to reach them in time.

Kimiko turned around meeting the rat face to face.

Kimiko huffed, "Ion weaver soul sealer!" Kimiko clawed the rat. The rat still stood up, but was affected by the wound.

Kagome turned around, "This is your chance Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded and sliced the rat in half with his tetsaiga.

* * *

Sorry you guys I have alot of homework and I got a book report that's due soon. So this story will be on hold. Sorry you guys!!!! 


	8. Kimichama

Kimiko looked at her father's broad back and then looked her tiny hand. The rat's blood dripped from her hand, "Ewww! I got wat germs!" Kimiko moved her hand away from her face and held her nose.

Inuyasha looked at her akwardly and then at her hand, "It's alright nothing bad will happen."

Kagome held a yellow hankercheif and handed it to Kimiko. Kimiko looked at it akwardly, thinking whether to take it or not. Kimiko turned around to meet her mother's face. The look on her mother's face said everything. Kimiko looked at Kikyo, Kikyo's eyes saying, "Don't take it and you'll see what happens."

Kimiko's stubborness lowered down. Kimiko eyed the hankercheif in Kagome's hand. Kimiko took it and stared at it. Kagome smiled.

"Th-thank-you," Kimiko told her. _That was hard _Kimiko sighed and wiped the blood off her hand.

Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and ordered Kimi to get on. Kimiko hopped on his back.

Inuyasha held Kikyo tight but delicately agains his chest. Kikyo looked at the clouds rolling bye.

Kagome hopped on Kirara with the others, getting a little used to not being on Inuyasha's back.

Then a thought crossed her mind. _ If Kikyo is really a goddess . . . _Kagome's eyes widened in realization_ . . . then I might be one too!_

I s something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No it's nothing," Kagome said as she looked over at Inuyasha and his family.

Kimiko and Kikyo both winced at the same time. Kimiko clenched her stomach and clenched Inuyasha's shoulder, "Daddy, my stomach hurts!"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, Inuyasha stiffened,"Not again."

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo, she winced, moving her left hand to her stomach.

"The moon .. ." Kikyo groaned..

Inuyasha stopped and looked down, star plants. The flowers started opening their petals.

Kirara growled running faster, as did Inuyasha. Soon they got out of the starflower feild.

Kikyo's eyes softened, "Ki-Kimi-chama, are you alright?"

Kimiko nodded weakly and wiped the sweat dripping on her temple. Inuyasha held Kikyo tighter.

Kagome watched the two lovers quietly, feeling pain in her heart. Sango noticed and patted Kagome's back, "It'll be alright, they'll be gone before you know it."

Kagome nodded. Kagome blinkled tears away and spotted the hut not far. "The hut! We're almost there!"

Kimiko looked over her father's shoulder, "The hut."

"I wonder if Kaede is back from that trip yet," Kagome asked more to herself..

"Yeah I hope so," Sango said.

Inuyasha and the others landed safely on the ground.

Inuyasha hurried to the room setting Kikyo on the bed. Kimiko climbed of his back and looked at her mother. "I'll go get some herbs!" Kimiko hurried out the door, and came back about five minutes later with her hands full of them.

"Shorty . . . are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"No daddy," Kimiko responded as she set the herbs on a cloth. 'Daddy can you bring me a hot water in this bucket?" Kimiko pointed at the bucket across the room.

"Sure thing," Inuyasha filled the bucket with water and put it under a fire . Inuyasha saw the water boil and brought it to the room.

Inuyashaset it on the floor. "Thank you," Kimiko dunked the herbs in side and set them on her mother's arm.

Kikyo winced as the hot herbs touched her flesh. Kimiko rapped the bandage on her mothers arm over the herbs.

"There," Kimiko whispered.

Inuyasha ruffled Kimiko's hair, "Thanks,"

"No pwoblem." Kimiko showed off her smile. "Daddy, the star pwants open up when the moon shines on them," Kimiko opened up her arms to demonstrate. Yawned and climbed on the bed with her mother.

Inuyasha walked out the door and saw Sango, Shippo and Miroku staring angrily at him. Well except for Miroku."Hey guys, where's Kagome?"

"Kagome is sleeping," Sango told him angrily.

"Ok . . ."

"Can't you see that you're hurting Kagome?" Sango told him furiously.

"Yeah, poor Kagome can't even hang around with you anymore, cause of that clay pot!" Shippo spat, "And her daughter," he said in disgust.

Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head multiple times, until Sango ordered him to stop.

"She's not made of clay anymore so get over it," Inuyasha snorted.

"You know they are right, you're hurting Kagome even more, " Miroku told him.

"What? What about what Kikyo feels? We've been apart ;for a long time and we finally get back together. What's your problem?" Inuyasha angrily stated.

"You're spending more time with them than us," Shippo pointed.

"So you guys are jealous?" Inuyasha asked.

The room stood quiet. "Well?" he asked.

"Oh shut up! Kagome missed you terribly and you won't really pay attention to her," Sango said.

"Lady Kagome, I can see, has had enough of your two timing," Miroku said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Two-timing? I'm not even her lover," Inuyasha stated as quietly as he could..

Sango stood up from the green mat she was kneeling on and stomped to Kagome's and her room. Shippo followed her and scoffed.

"You know you should listen to her more," Miroku entered his room.

Inuyasha sighed and walked to the room he layed beside Kikyo and Kimiko.

"Inuyasha . . ." Kikyo said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you think I'm a goddess?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure."

" I have these strange new powers . . . I've never heard of them or ever seen them before. And then there's Kimi, she was healing me . . .in this strange way . . .. Do you think she know about this goddess stuff?"

Inuyasha stiffened, "Now that you mention it . . .Kimiko . . . she has the same symptoms, but hse knows how to use them well."

The couple looked over at Kimiko who was sleeping soundly and curled up into a ball.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to the living room the next morning, leaving Kimiko and Kikyo asleep. Inuyasha looked across the room and saw Kagome. The others looked at him angrily.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha began.

Kagome perked up, "Huh? What is it?" she asked sweetly.

"You're Kikyo's reincarnation . . . won't that make you a goddess too?" he asked.

"That's right I never thought of that," Sango said.

"I was thinking about it but . . . I'm not so sure." Kagome said. "It would be cool if I were a goddess."

"But, you're her reincarnation, so . . . it has a high possibility." Miroku said.

"Wait, but if you were a goddess then wouldn't you be affected by that plant and have those powers?"

Kimiko and Kikyo walke dinto the living room, hand in hand.

Sango glared at her.

"Good morning," Kikyo said.

"Kikyo can you sit for a moment?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok," Kikyo said weirdly.

Kimiko followed her and sat down between her parents. "Is something wrong?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha turned to face her, "You said something about hte moon last night."

Kikyo looked at him akward;y, " I don't remember."

Inuyasha then turned to face Kimiko, "Kimiko do you know anything about this?"

Kimiko stared at him.

Flashback Or actually fast foreward.

"Mommy? AWhat's going on?" Kimiko asked frightened as the earthtrembled.

"You need to go to the past, it's the only safe place. Please don't let anything come between me and your father or you might dissappear." Kikyo said.

Kimiko looked at her clearly scare, "Dissappear? Why?"

"If mommy and daddy aren't together, you won't exist. I know you're scared, but do this for mommy and daddy and for your own being." Kikyo told her. "And don't tell us about us being goddesses and please don't tell them about grandma." Kikyo gave her one last hug and kissed her on the cheek.

End of flash foreward or flashback

Kimiko stared at Inuyasha blankly, _Sorry Daddy, _"I don't know anything"

* * *

I know I said It would be on hold, it's just that I felt that the last chapter was too short. 


	9. Fight

Kimiko walked around aimlessly ion the bellflower field, feeling bad about lying to her father. How she longed to tell them the truth.

Kimiko flinched and turned around, her mother stood just a couple of feet away from her. Kimiko looked at the ground not wanting to look at her face. She felt a guilty knot in her stomach.

"Kimi is something wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"N-no nothing's wong," Kimiko put her hands behind her back and traced the dirt with her foot.

Kikyo got near her daughter, "If anything is ever wrong come to me and I'll help you." She slid her finger through Kimiko's hair.

Kimiko felt a the knot of guilt creeping up her throat. Kimiko wanted to cry so bad, but once again her stubbornness held it in. Dragonflies flew around her, her eyes traces over their path.

"Kimi?" Kikyo shook her shoulders a bit.

Kimiko flinched once again and snapped out of the daze. "The bell flowers are dying." Kimiko pointed at the brown bell flowers.

Kikyo stuck out her index finger, "That's because it will be winter soon." Autumn leaves floated around them.

"Yay! Winter." Kimiko chirped, trying to set aside the lie she had told. She clung onto her mothers hand, swinging it in the rhythm of her humming.

Kimiko hummed cheerfully, her footsteps making a beat. All of a sudden she stopped and sniffed the air. "Wolves mommy."

Kikyo stopped, thankful that Kimiko had sensed it and cursed her now dull senses.

"Mommy, you senses haven;t been good since you turned human." Kimiko pointed out.

Kikyo grabbed an arrow and notched it in the bow. "Where are they?"

Kimiko pointed at the mountain . Kikyo pulled up her bow and pointed, "Come out, or I'll shoot!"

They heard a gruff sound and rustling of leaves. Koga jumped out of his hiding place and came jumping down in front of them.

"Who's the brat?" Koga asked.

"It's not any of your business," Kikyo stood in front of Kimi.

Koga sniffed the air, "She smells like you and the mutt."

Kikyo's face grimaced and clenched the bow.

Koga also frowned, " So you were the one that made Kagome cry.""

Flashback

Kagome sat on a log, her head buried in her hands.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Koga waved, but still no response from the raven haired girl.

Koga got closer and heard sniffing. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and wiped the tears with her uniform sleeve. "Oh, Hi Koga."

"Kagome, what happened. It's him isn't it?" Koga balled his hand into a fist.

Kagome teared up, trying hard not to cry. "Well, sniff sniff. I found out that Kik-Kikyo, sniff, and Inuyasha, . . . have-have a child and, and, and . . .." Kagome burst into tears.

Koga looked at her,thinking of a way to comfort her. This doesn't happen often. "Ka-Kagome . . ."

Kagome jumped up from the log and hugged him tightly. "Ko-Koga, sniff" Kagome cried on his chest.

Koga patted her back, getting all red and hugged her back. "It'll be alright! I know it will. I guess you kinda miss all the attention don't you?"

Kagome looked a at him awkwardly, wiping away her tears. "What do you mean?"

"Well the mutt has always watched over you and all. It's kind of hard not being protected like you used to be, am I right?"

End of Flashback.

"You're going to regret making Kagome cry. And I don't care care if you are a woman or not." Koga said.

Inuyasha jumped in front of him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Get out of the way, mutt!" Koga attempted to punch him.

Inuyasha blocked it, holding his fist in the palm of his hand. "Don't you dare threat my family again."

"Stop!" Kagome screamed, coming out.

"Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?" Kagome glared at him.

"He threatened them, how do you think I'm going to react?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Koga, "Is that true?"

"Well . ..YEAH!"

"I know you mean well, but please don't do this again." Kagome looked at him sadly.

Koga looked at her for a while, not saying anything, " . . . Ok. . . but where did you come from?"

Kagome pointed at Kirara, "I heard some yelling."

Koga glanced at her, turned around, "If you feel that way, then I'm fine with it."

Kagome let her hands drop to her sides, exhaling. Kimiko blinked and looked at her curiously and hugged her mother's leg

Kikyo returned her attention to Kimiko, who limped on her leg, "You shouldn't be walking around like this." Kikyo picked her daughter up. Kimiko looked at her foot, bandaged up because she sprained her ankle when the rodents attacked.

Kimiko held her mother's hair in tight grip, but didn't pull it.

Inuyasha took Kimiko from her mother's loving arms. Kimi clung to her father's neck, feeling her guilty knot in her stomach tighten.

"D-daddy?" Kimiko stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing," Kimiko let her gaze fall to the ground. "I'm just sleepy."

Inuyasha looked at her lazy eyed, "Oh"

Inuyasha walked closer to Kikyo and grasped her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. Kikyo smiled, trying to keep the blush from climbing on her cheeks.

Kagome tried not to stare at them much, but just couldn't help it. She climbed on Kirara, petting her fur as they flew.

Kikyo climbed on Inuyasha's back. Kimiko stayed put in Inuyasha's arms, she stared at him.

Inuyasha looked down and Kimiko quickly turned her attention elsewhere. "Shorty is something bothering you?"

Kimiko stiffened and stayed quiet, she didn't want to lie again. Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome stared at them, wondering if she and Inuyasha would have ended up like that, if there was no interference. Kagome smiled as she imagined cooking for her daughter and Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kimiko sat together as they ate. Kimiko set her plate in the 1400's style sink and washed. She walked into the room she and her parents were sharing like a zombie. 

She got inside and closed the door,and dragged her little blue backpack from the corner. She dug inside and fished out her doll, Chimi. she layed on the bed hugging her rabbit, and cried, oh how she hated shedding tears.

She clenched Chimi tighter. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in and saw Kimiko lying on the bed.

"Wahh!!" Kimiko cried.

Her parents rushed to her side, "Is something wrong?" they both asked at the same time.

Kimiko's lips quivered and clenched her bunny even tighter "Wahh!!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo sweat dropped. "Tell us what's wrong honey," Kikyo ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Wahh!!" she cried more. Suddenly Kagome burst in, "What's wrong?!"

Kimiko stopped crying and looked at her for about two seconds and started crying again.

"We don't what's wrong ourselves," Kikyo told her.

"Maybe she just wanted attention, alot of little kids cry because they feel lonely." Kagome shrugged.

Kimiko stiffened and stopped crying. Her eyebrows curved and she threw Chimi at Kagome's face.

"Kimiko! Apologize," Kikyo told her.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. Kagome looked at him annoyed, "Don't influence her."

Kimiko's eyes watered once more, "I'M SOWWY!" She limped toward Kagome and Chimi. She picked Chimi up from the floor, "I'm sowwy Chimi!!!! My poor Chimi!!!" Kimiko sobbed on her plush toy.

Inuyasha stared at her ankle, "Shorty is your ankle hurting?"

Kimiko backed away to the corner. Inuyasha neared her, he reached for her small ankle.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Kimiko hid her ankle from his view.

"Is that it? Your ankle is hurting?"

Kimiko stared at him blankly, not wanting him to get near her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kikyo got near her too, she put her hand on Kimiko's hair. Kimiko shoved it away, "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"

Kikyo put her hand back,and stared in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you then!? Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"I just want some alone time! You and mommy always have alone time and I don't say anything!!!!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed, "I-Is that so?"

"W-well we'll just leave you alone then," Kikyo said, too embarrassed to say anything else.

They left the room with Kagome.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood in front of the door. "Alone time, eh?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed a deeper red.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo, "WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY ALONE TIME?!?!"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled

Nothing happened, Kagome grew frustrated. She finally ran out the door and jumped into the well.

Sango stared at Inuyasha angrily, "See what you've done!!!"

Kikyo got in front of him, "This isn't any of your business! And it's not his fault!!!!"

Sango gritted her teeth, "Hell yeah it's my business!!!! And you, your dressed as a slut!!! You have your skirt reaching up to mid-thigh!!"

"Well, what am I supposed to wear? This is the only thing I have!!! And Kagome, your criticizing her too!!! She wears a short skirt, but she has more clothes at her home, she could at least wear something a bit longer!!!!! And of coarse I tried looking for some more clothes!!!" Kikyo told her,

Sango stayed quiet, and raised her fist into the air.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking the punch "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"You're right, I'm deeply sorry Sango for releasing my anger on you. I don't blame you though." Kikyo told her and Inuyasha .

Sango let her arms dangle by her sides, she still didn't say anything.

Kikyo bowed and went to her room, Inuyasha followed her.

Shippo and Sango glared at them as the walked by. "Easy there Sango," Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.

They locked the door behind them. "Inuyasha I'm sorry to you too."

Inuyasha hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go, but of course it wouldn't last.

"Aren't you going to get Kagome?!" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha opened the door, "Maybe she just needs time at her home." He shut the door again, feeling guilty about Kagome.

He looked back at Kikyo already sleeping.


	10. A day with Daddy

Kikyo sat up from the bed, rubbing her temple. She glanced at Inuyasha who was sitting beside her. She gazed at him silently.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, wondering what was up with her behavior. Kikyo shook her head and looked at the floor

"Inuyasha," she spoke up, "Would you mind taking care of Kimiko for the day?"

"Did something come up?"Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yes I have to teach archery to these girls I met earlier. I promised them, " Kikyo said as she kicked her feet.

"Oh, then I can take care of her," Inuyasha let his eyes fall onto the young child .sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Thank you, the food is already prepared, so you don't have to worry about that," Kikyo smiled gratefully. " Sango, Miroku and Shippo went out early, I don't know why though."

"Are you leaving now?" Inuyasha asked looking at the ceiling.

"I guess so," Kikyo got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Kikyo, will you be alright?" Inuyasha asked, thinking about her new mysterious powers. Ever since then, well things have been weirder.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be alright," Kikyo said as she walked out the door. Inuyasha watched her go until she disappeared down the road. He looked back at the little tantrum maker. He just stayed their wondering when she was going to wake up.

He hoped she wouldn't throw another tantrum Inuyasha scooted near her and poked her back, "Pst, Shorty!"

It was quiet, still no answer.

"Pst, Midget!" Inuyasha poke her in the stomach. Kimiko grumbled and curled up into a ball. "I'm bored!," Inuyasha said in horse whisper. "Pst, Chibi!" He poked her on the head.

Kimiko had messy pony tails drooping on her shoulder. One on each side of her head, "Pst, Shorty! It looks like you have a butt crack on the back of your head!" he poked her again.

Kimiko grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Inuyasha looked at her closely and stayed quiet for a second. He raised his hand and snatched the pillow.

"Uhhh!" Kimiko hugged her knees.

"Yo, butt crack wake up! I'm bored!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He poked her again.

"Nuh!" Kimiko said sleepily as she lifted her arm in the air and wiggled her hand.

Inuyasha stared at her beady eyed and poked many times until he got tired, "Shorty! Pst!" he said in hoarse whisper. He looked at the other side of the bed, Chimi. He grabbed Chimi and shoved it into Kimiko's face.

"See your bunny's bored too," he shoved in up more.

Finally Kimiko sat up sleepily and pulled her pony tails, "Let me sleep!" she threw a pillow at him.

Inuyasha laughed as he blocked the pillow, he picked her up and swayed her around the room, annoying the heck out of Kimiko.

"Daddy!!!" Kimiko yelled getting dizzy. Inuyasha finally dropped her on the bed. Kimiko hiccuped. Kimiko stood up on the bed, "Da-hic-daddy, hic- I'm sowwy about last-hic-night."

"Don't worry about it"' her father said coolly.

Kimiko rubbed her foot and winced.

"It does hurt doesn't it?" Inuyasha said.

"N-no it doesn't!" Kimiko exclaimed, her little fists by her side.

"That was rhetorical answer," Inuyasha told her.

"Wetowical?"

"Rhetorical," Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha grabbed his daughter and took her to the living room, "I'm bored."

"You shouldn't have woken me up!" Kimiko told him.

"Come on Shorty! Entertain me!!!!" Inuyasha begged her.

'I'm not your slave, daddy." Kimiko closed her eyes in annoyance.

Inuyasha rolled over to her, he snatched her backpack away, " I see alot of woman put alot of stiff in these and it never gets full. I wonder if Kikyo has these. Naw she ain't that girly."

"Hey give it back!" Kimiko tried snatching it back, but he was to strong.

He dug through the small backpack, he took out about 24 plush toys, feathers, glittery rocks, an ink bottle, paper, a drawing, rotten bellflowers, a puzzle missing 3 pieces, nuts, 2 small boxes,a comb, a little book with blank pages, a story book, chocolate, a tiny bottle, and a fake snake. "I was right, you guys can piratically fit anything in these things!"

Kimiko got her backpack back and crammed all her stuff inside. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno."

Silence swept the room.

"Where's mommy?" Kimiko asked, breaking the silence.

"She went out for the day." Inuyasha answered.

"Daddy . . . do you love mommy very much?" Kimiko asked as she rocked herself back and forth.

Inuyasha's eyes softened, " I love her very much and I miss her alot right now, she'd know what to do know."

"More than Kagome?" Inuyasha stayed quiet. "More than Kagome?" Kimiko asked again.

Inuyasha stiffened, "Ye-yeah more than Kagome."

"Are you sure?" Kimiko asked worriedly.

Inuyasha's lips curved into a smile, "I'm sure."

"What do you like about my mommy?" Kimiko asked anxiously.

"I love her smile, her touch,the way she says things, the way she looks, her eyes, her hair, her rare smiles, the way she takes care of you, the way she walks, the way she . . .I love her alot," Inuyasha told her.

"I love her too!" Kimiko said, "I was mean to her last night I wonder what she thinks of me now."

"Don't worry about that, she'll love you anyways." Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile

"Mommy's cool huh?"

"Yeah she is."

"Are you going fetch Kagome?" Kimiko asked, her finger on her chin.

"I don't know I think she needs to spend more time with her family." Inuyasha looked at the ceiling.

Kimiko gave him a peck on the cheek and layed beside him. Inuyasha blushed lightly. She dug in her backpack and found a comb. She took out the rubber band holding her hair."Oh how messy, messy!" She combed her hair the way her mother did..

She put her comb back in her backpack, "All better." Her snowy white hair hung loose on her shoulder's, "No more butt crack!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

* * *

With Kikyo . . . . 

Kikyo pulled back the bow and struck bulls eye, she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She put her hand on it, hoping it will be better soon.

"Are you alright, Kikyo-sama?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh I'm alright. Nothing to worry about."_ Is it possible that it can be my new powers churning? _"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The girls answered.

"Ready, steady, shoot!" Kikyo told them.

Their aims were slightly off, both of the arrows reached the end of the red part of the circle.

* * *

Inuyasha heated up the food with the fire he made. He poured soup for Kimiko and himself. 

"Ikkadekimasu."

* * *

"Let's call it a day,' Kikyo said as she put her arrow in the quiver. 

"Alright sensei!" they chirped.

* * *

Inuyasha held his daughter up in his arms. He set her on his shoulders nothing new. He jumped up the highest tree there was. "See Shorty,' he pointed at a small hut. "That's our hut." 

"Our hut?" Kimiko leaned forward, seeing the little hut.

"There's nothing else, but this, " Inuyasha jumped off the tree, going back home.

He entered his room again, setting his 3 year old daughter on the bed. Her lips quivered.

"Sh-shorty? Are you ok?"

Tears formed on the edge of her eyes, " I miss mommy!!!!" she cried. Tears covered her face.

Inuyasha repeatedly hit himself on his head. "What do I do now?!!?!?"

Kimiko wailed and buried her face in the pillow."Wahhhhh!!!!"

"Hello!" Kikyo entered the house. "Are you still here?"

Kimiko's shoulder's shook and quieted down after hearing that familiar voice. "Mommy?"

Kikyo stepped in the room, "Kimi, are you alright? What happened?"

"Me and daddy missed you." Kimiko wiped her tears away.

Kikyo turned toward Inuyasha , "What happened to your forehead?"

"I just hit myself, nothing big."

Kikyo kissed it ruffling his hair and hugging him tightly, "I've missed you too. And you too Kimiko."

"I'm sowwy about yesterday mommy."

"Don't worry about it." she hugged Kimiko. Kikyo's eyes widened, and put her hand over her mouth.

"Is something wrong Kik?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo rushed to the outdoor toilet, in that inn-house. She threw up, she held her throat. "Damn those powers." She wiped her mouth.

She went to the river to wash her mouth. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened, and then drooped her shoulders, "Inuyasha."

"What's wrong?"

"I think my powers are acting up"

* * *

Yay I finished my other story, Soul Reaper: Kikyo! I was sorta on writers block with that one. 


	11. Champi

Kikyo once again woke up and ran to the out-house, hitting Inuyasha as she got up. Inuyasha tried not to yell at her, he grew frustrated. Kikyo rinsed her mouth and went back to bed." Are you alright Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo's eyebrows curved in a worried expression." I don't really know anymore."

Inuyasha hugged her and rubbed her back, "You've been like this all night."

Kikyo cuddled against him, feeling her eyelids get heavier. She closed them and tried going back to sleep. She groaned, holding her stomach. "I need to get to the moon," Kikyo clenched Inuyasha's sleeve.

Inuyasha hugged her form tightly, _Kikyo what the hell is wrong with you? _

* * *

_ "Once you have eaten the herbs . . ." Ai began, "The things you have done in life will have an effect on you."_

_"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked setting the bowl of food aside._

_"Such as scars, pregnancy, feelings, they'll all come back to you," Ai set the tea down._

_"Hmm . . ." Kikyo smiled, "I don't think I'll have a problem," Kikyo said, trying not to think about Inuyasha._

_His sweet scent still lingers, and I can't forget . . ._

Kikyo woke up, jumping out of bed and out to the out-house. She threw up once more and went out to the river.Cleansing her mouth, feeling a headache coming up.

Inuyasha walked outside, and saw Kikyo sitting near the river. Kikyo clenched her head, "Can't take it anymore." Kikyo turned, seeing her lover. He helped her up. He held her hand, and walked her back to the room.

"This is just too much," Kikyo held her head, wanting to just fall asleep peacefully. Kikyo's eyes widened, there it goes again that sharp pain. Kikyo gripped Inuyasha's hand even harder, "Inu-kun." Kikyo climbed on her bed, smoothing her daughter's hair.

"Mommy,:" Kimiko pressed her hand onto her mother's forehead,"You're sick."

Kikyo's eyes softened , "I just don't know what to do anymore, I've tried alot of remedies . . .nothing."

Inuyasha gazed at Kimiko, "Kimiko what year were you born."

"Nu-uh-uh that's cheating, Daddy!" Kimiko wiggled her finger at him.

"Kikyo . .. take your shirt off!" Inuyasha asked her.

"What why?!"Kikyo asked as she put her hand over here chest. "And how dare you say that in front of Kimi!"

"Forgive me Kikyo, but . . ." Inuyasha lowered his head and whispered to Kimiko something that could not be heard.

"Oh I didn't know you could do that." Kimiko nodded cheerfully," Bye bye!" she shut the door behind her.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Let's get this over with."

"What no!"

Inuyasha pinned her to the bed, "I'm sorry. I have to do this, I need to find out" He took off her haori and smelled her stomach. He sniffed and put his ear against it His eyes widened.

"Kik-Kikyo . . . you're pregnant . . ." he let go of her wrists, and passed her haori back.

"You freaking scared me!!! . .. Wait . . . pregnant? That can't be . . .," Kikyo started.

"Wait is that baby . . .who's is that baby?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess it's mine and yours. It's the only reason . . . I could have had this baby." Kikyo explained as she put her haori back on.

"But how? The last time we actually did anything was 50 years ago," Inuyasha looked at her, trying to see if she was lying.

"A friend of mine . . . the one that gave me my life back, Ai, . . . she told me the things I did in the past will have effect once I took the herbs that made me human again. Such as pregnancy, scars and love . . ," Kikyo said in realization. "So I'm going to be a mother now . . ."

"And . . and I'll be a father." Inuyasha looked at the ground then at Kikyo, "What will Kagome think?"

Kikyo paused, trying to find something to say. "I-I don't know."

"Wait . . . Kimiko!" Inuyasha and Kikyo said in unison.

Kimiko opened the door. "You knew about this?" Inuyasha asked. Kimiko nodded and smiled, "A baby ! A baby! A baby!" Kikyo and Inuyasha both covered her mouth.

"What are you guys doing?" Shippo opened the door and walked in.

"Who told you to come in?" Inuyasha asked, quite annoyed.

"Kagome's here, " Sango stood by the door.

"Inuyasha . . .," Kagome walked in. "I'm sorry ," Kagome saddened, she ran up to him. Her arms opened wide,she hugged him, burying her face in his clothes.

"Kagome." Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He looked at Kagome then at Kikyo, who crossed her arms over her chest. "Kagome I'm sorry . . . but . . ." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"But what?" She asked fearing for the next word.

"Nothing," his shoulders drooped. "Sorry," he mouthed to Kikyo. Kikyo grabbed her throat and ran to the out-house . "Kikyo!"

She threw up in the out -house and rinsed her mouth.

"Is something wrong ?" Kagome asked.

"I guess it's her powers that are making her do that," Inuyasha scooted her back. Kikyo walked back in, holding Kimi's hand. Sango eyed at them suspiciously, "What year were you born Kimi?"

Kimiko shrugged, "I forgot, I was singing it a couple a(of) weeks ago . . ." Kimiko held Chimi tightly against her chest and plodded toward the room she and her parents were sharing.

Kikyo went behind her, getting dizzier with each step. Inuyasha ran after them, closing the door behind them. "Kikyo please keep this a secret. I don't want to upset Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded.

Kikyo nodded, "I'll keep it secret."

"Me too!" Kimiko smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks," Inuyasha sighed out of relief.

"Just one thing Inuyasha," A shadow covered Kikyo's face making it impossible to read her mind.

* * *

Wooh! Some you knew what was happening . .. or what was going to happen. I got an A on my report. Yay! Thank you all! I'll be updating let's see . . I dunno. But you know me, I'll update soon. I bet you thought something bad was going to happen at the part when Inuyasha was going to do something.lol 


	12. Moon, star

"Forget what I said," Kikyo planted herself on the bed once more.

Inuyasha hated it when she did stuff like that, he began walking towards her, but something stopped him. Inuyasha gulped, remembering what he learned not long . . . Mood Swings. Inuyasha grew nervous and ran over to Kikyo, "Y-you're not mad ,right?"

"No I'm not, why?" she asked, lazy eyed.

"N-nothing," Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Don't be an eyesore," Kikyo rested her head on his shoulder. "I love . . you sooooo much, "she extended the word so, her lips forming an "o". She smiled and rubbed his ears. She turned to Kimiko, "Are you the oldest out of all my children in the future?"

Kimiko looked at her wide eyed, "That's for you to decide."

A baby . . . Inuyasha looked over at Kimiko, just wanting to be a normal teenager for a while, but now . . . he won't have much chance to be his old self.

"Inuyasha, are you disappointed that I will be bearing your child?" Kikyo asked as she put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder once more.

Inuyasha winced, of coarse he wasn't, but he wanted some time alone with her. Inuyasha's eyes turned into lazy slits, "Of course I 'm not," but then again a baby is just life turning and special. It would be the baby him and Kikyo. Both of them caring for the tiny creature made by both. Actually he really was looking forward to the due date. "In fact Kikyo, I'm really happy that it is coming from you. It's just that it's going to be a long nine months."

"It will ," Kikyo laid her self on the bed cross legged, her hair over her head, her hair perfect, without any mischievous tangles.

"Kikyo . . . It's not going to be nine months . . . ," Inuyasha said realizing, remembering that he had demon blood.

"What do you mean by that?" Kikyo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since you mated with someone that has demon blood then . . " he trailed off.

"Then, what?"

"It'll only take 5 months," Inuyasha said nervously.

"5 months???" Kikyo asked surprised, "But I don't think I'll be ready by then!"

"Calm down there's nothing to worry about," Inuyasha whispered softly.

"But it's five months, right? Then my stomach will grow bigger in a short period.

"That's true," Inuyasha said wide eyed forgetting Kimi was there. Kimiko stopped playing with her doll, and faced her father, "That means the baby will come in . . ." she counted her pudgy fingers," January!!"

"Wait . . . the symptoms start on the 1st month your pregnant after that your baby grows alot more. So you're already a month pregnant," Inuyasha explained.

"That means the baby will be born in December!" Kimiko calculated.

"Wait you can count?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes! One. Two!Three! Four!!! . . ." Kimiko stopped catching her breath, "It's too tiwing to say awot of numbers it takes your bweath away!" She put her hand over her heart.

"A prodigy." Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, "So what should we do now?"

"I don't really know anymore," Kikyo sighed.

* * *

Kikyo stood alone letting the moon light spill on her. She took off her clothes and set them aside. She entered the water slowly and cautiously, feeling the water touch her stomach as she sinked in. Steam filled the air making the air thicker, but it was alright. She rubbed her stomach, happy that she will have a child of her own, but also disappointed that it would be kept a secret. 

The moon .. . it somewhat hurt to look, it looked so alone . . . of course beautiful, but alone. Something shiny caught her eye, she looked to her side. She grabbed it, a star looking thing. It felt cold against her hand. She smoothed the dirt off it. It was a star looking figure about the of her hand. She clutched it with a weird feeling going through her hand

She breathed deeply, she flinched, clutching her head. A scene flashed through her head, a woman carried a baby, a new born, "Isn't she beautiful?" The woman had long dark, falling elegantly on her shoulders, but it wasn't herself she was seeing. The woman layed on a bed, looking tired. That woman looked so familiar, but she just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Sorry this was short, my brother was hogging the computer so yeah. And my computer broke down for a bit. But it's fixed! 


	13. Centimeters away from her kiss

Kikyo sat on a rock about half her size, thinking about the woman she saw in vision.

" Hey, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he leaped over to her, landing softly in front of her.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking.," Kikyo told him, making invisible patterns on the rock she was sitting on, with her finger. Inuyasha nodded and stared at her stomach with a blank stare. All of a sudden Kikyo winced and held her stomach, "It hurts."

Inuyasha held her in his arms, "You're going to have to get used to this. It's double the pain if you have a baby with demon blood."

Kikyo grabbed his bangs, "You! You did this to me," she said in a low growl.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!Ow! Ow!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of her wrists to keep her from pulling his bangs even more. "Admit it, Kikyo. We both participated in the making of this baby."

Kikyo let go of his hair and breathed out. "You're right, . . . but you enjoyed it didn't you?!." Kikyo eyed him for second.

"Who wouldn't?" Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

Hit him on the head, Inuyasha grabbed his head in pain, "Why you!!!!"

"That was a rhetorical question," Kikyo said, her eyes were slits. She turned her back on him.

"Hey Kikyo? Is it still hurting?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's still hurting?" Kagome asked as she came out of the trees. She had a handful of herbs, she walked along with Shippo who also had an armful of herbs.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Eavesdropping?! Why you!!!!! How could you ever think that of me?!" Kagome asked angrily.

"Oh shut up," Inuyasha said in a not caring way.

"Why you!" Kagome balled her hand up in a fist and hit Inuyasha on the head.

"N-not another one." Inuyasha rubbed his head.

Kagome turned to Kikyo, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Kikyo merely shook her head, "No, it's nothing to worry about."

"That's a relief," Kagome wiped imaginary sweat with the back of her hand. "Well we'll be leaving."

Shippo glared at Kikyo then at Inuyasha, "You're stupid Inuyasha."

What did you say, brat?" Inuyasha said in a low growl.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" he ran to Kagome and walked away with her.

After a while, when they were sure Kagome and Shippo were gone, they sighed heavily. "That was a close call."

* * *

With Kagome and Shippo 

"Inuyasha's such a stupid idiot!" Shippo balled his little fists. "I mean how can he not pick the beautiful nice girl! Who can not love you Kagome?!" You're the greatest!"

Kagome looked and smiled at him. Shippo blushed as he saw his mother-like figure smile. "Thank you, Shippo. That means alot to me."

Kagome looked at the ground, _Inuyasha, why can't we just be? I just, I just want to be with you. I want it to be just me, you, Miroku, Sango and Shippo once again. It was alot more fun those days. We can't talk much now that there are people between us. _Kagome sighed heavily, not wanting to cry. She turned to Shippo who was mumbling to himself angrily. "Shippo?"

Shippo stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to her, "What is it Kagome?" His eyes went wide with curiosity.

" Don't you wish, it would be like the old days?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Of course I do. It's alot less fun with the new guys." Shippo told her as he sucked the lollipop Kagome gave him earlier.

Kagome dropped the herbs, she couldn't take it anymore. What could those two be doing alone right now?

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but I need to know what they're doing." Kagome sprinted off.

"Kagome!"

Kagome continued running to the spot those two were at. She got to the clearing, but stayed hidden behind the tree.

The two were huddled together. Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh Inuyasha," she whispered under her breath. _Are they making out?, _Kagome asked herself worriedly. She stretched her neck farther, her heart thumping frantically. She hoped Inuyasha wouldn't hear her heart. Kagome just couldn't help it anymore, she ran to him. "Inuyasha!" her arms spread widely, almost pushing Kikyo off the rock they were on. She hugged his back, "What are you doing?" her voice quivered.

Inuyasha turned around slowly. "We're looking at the ants carrying their supplies. They are really strong, the stuff they carry is more than double their size." Inuyasha pointed at the trail of ants.

Kagome sighed, grateful that they weren't doing anything wrong. Her heart beat slowed down. Then a thought crossed her mind, _Should I kiss him? _Blush crept up her cheeks. She leaned forward, forgetting Kikyo was ever there. Centimeters apart from Inuyasha lips.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome weirdly not knowing what she was going to do. Kikyo's eyes widened, not knowing whether she should stop the kiss or not.

Their lips just millimeters apart. . . .what should Kikyo do?

* * *

Hee Hee, a cliffy. What's going to happen next? 


	14. confusion

A raised hand punched Kagome in the face. Kagome fell onto the ground, her hands supported her weight. Kagome's eyes widened.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as did Kikyo's.

Kagome fell down, not because of the impact, but of the shock.. "My kiss . . . ," Kagome said so softly, that no one heard.

"Ka-Kagome, are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo looked a Kagome, her eyebrow twitched. "Ka-Kagome"

Kagome stared in shock.

* * *

Shippo set the herbs on the table, both the ones that Kagome dropped and the ones he picked up. 

"Oh Kagome, what's gotten into you?" Shippo arranged the herbs in place.

Sango walked in the living room. "Shippo, where's Kagome? I thought she was with you," Sango kneeled down next to Shippo.

"I don't know she ran off somewhere, but I know Kagome, she's fine." Shippo nodded as he closed his eyes.

"I guess you're right, Shippo, Kagome wouldn't goof off." Sango's shoulders relaxed.

"How are you Sango dear?" Miroku rubbed her butt.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango slapped him with all her might.

"Owww . . ." Miroku fell on the floor, his eyes like spirals.

* * *

Kimiko stood proudly, "I got he-ah just in twime!" She let her raised hand fall to her side. She wore her usual ear to ear grin, with her hands on her hips. Her hair was messed up and it had some grass in it. She wore a white cape with a blue crescent moon on the back. 

Kikyo grabbed Kimiko and held her tight against her chest.

Kimiko jumped off of her mother's arms, "It's bad cawwying heavy things a the moment mommy."

Kikyo looked at her daughter wide eyed.

Kagome held her cheek, her eyes misted with confusion. "Ki- Ki-Kimiko?" Kagome balled her fists. She was so close to him, to finally be able to do what she always wanted. Oh how she just wanted to shrink and hide somewhere. She had just been punched by a three year old!

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kimiko, "Kimiko, tell her your sorry!" Inuyasha told her pointing at Kagome.

Kagome still looking confused, stood up from the grass.

Kimiko glared at Kagome and then looked over at Inuyasha, "I'll say it, but I won't mean it." She turned to Kagome, "Sowwy."

Inuyasha glared at Kimiko, "Say it like you mean it."

"But I don't meant it. Sow the-ah won't be much meaning to it," she crossed her arms. Inuyasha gave her another glare. Kimiko let out an exasperated sigh. She turned to Kagome, and put on fake watery eyes "I- sniff -I'm soooo Sowwy!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimiko smirked and gave the thumbs up sign to her father, "I, Kimiko Taisho, a one fowth demon, and a thwee fowths human, am a GWEAT ACTWESS!!!" she announced proudly.

Inuyasha hung his head low, "I give up." He looked at Kimiko's ankle, "Is your ankle better?"

"Awot! Better!" Kimiko chirpered. She tool off her cast "See? Aww better!"

Kagome's eyebrows crunched up together, her lip quivered a bit. _Am I really not part of him anymore? Am I truly forgotten?_

Inuyasha put his hand on Kikyo's shoulder, "That's great news isn't it."

Kikyo smiled and rubbed her thumb against his hand, "That's great."

_Am I truly forgotten?_ Water began to appear on the edge of her eyes. Kagome put her hand over her heart and swallowed the lump in her throat. She wiped the tears on the edge of her eyes, hoping Inuyasha didn't smell them.

Kimiko looked over at Kagome, then she quickly hid under the cape she was wearing. She then peeked at her father from under the cape and smiled nervously.

Kikyo's eyes widened, "Where did you get that cape?"

"I found it in my backpack," Kimiko smiled, taking off her cape. "It has a blue cwescent moon on the back wike yours! And it has blue out lining, just wike yours. I never knew I had this cape.Weeee!!!" Kimiko put it back on her back and twirled around in circles.

Kikyo stiffened, " The star on my back . . ." She clutched her head.

* * *

The raven haired woman cradled a baby in her arms. She kissed it softly on it's forehead.

The baby's eyes widened in curiosity, and giggled. "Wah, gah!" the baby continued giggling, swinging it's feet wildly. It coughed, spewing a mixture of throw up and milk on it's chest.

The woman's smile widened, "Oh, not again." She dabbed a cloth against the baby's chest.

* * *

Inuyasha put his hands over Kikyo's shoulder's, "Are you alright?" 

"I'm alright."

"I'll be going to the hut, bye," Kagome waved her hand and walked into the forest. Every step she took jabbed her heart. "Oh Inuyasha, you jerk." She collapsed onto her knees and puched the ground below her, "Why? Can't you see I have fallen for you?"

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand, not wanting her to collapse. Kimiko took off her cape, looking over the crescent moon. 

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Kikyo let her hand slip out of Inuyasha's. "Now let's go back to the hut."

* * *

Kikyo sat in the living room, cross legged. The silence was disturbing, well not for Kikyo. She enjoyed the quiet day. Kagome sat across from her, not knowing what to say. The others just ate the food made by Kikyo. Kagome hasn't touched any of her food, she just eyed it, as if it had poison. 

The moon entered the room, spilling all over the floor. Kikyo's pocket glowed a bright golden color.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing a the mysterious glow emitting from her pocket.

Kikyo searched her pocket and fished out a star. "I forgot about this. I found this near the hot springs."

"Pwettiful!" Kimiko clapped her hands.

"Do you want it?" Kikyo handed it to her. The star glowed more and started shaking. Kikyo quickly swiped it off Kimiko's hand and threw it across the room. It landed in the middle of the room.

"What the is that?" Sango exclaimed. Kagome crawled over to her, grasping her Kimono sleeve. Miroku quickly ran over to them, sheilding them with his body. Inuyasha did the same with Kimiko and Kikyo. Kimiko took off her cape and put it over her parents and herself

Light exploded from the star, it filled every crack in the room. A clock ticking was heard after wards.

* * *

End of the chapter. Oh what to do!!!! 


	15. Pillars

Kagome woke up, not realizing she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Inuyasha . .." she mumbled.

Kikyo awoke hearing the sound. She quickly stood up, "Where are we?" She took a few steps back and bumped into a pillar. _A pillar?_ Kikyo swirled around, a kingdom. A fallen kingdom to be exact. Kikyo gasped, she put her hand on her head, clutching it in pain.

* * *

The dark haired woman cried and cried, "Please not my baby! Don't take her away!" 

"They'll find her and use her for their own necessities. We must let her go," A black haired man said.

The baby slapped it's hands against it's stomach, "Gyahh! Gyahh!" It kicked it's leg wildly in the air. The woman looked down at the infant and kissed it on it's forehead. Tears spilled, dropping onto the baby's face.

The man turned his back at the woman, walking to the door. "When will I see you again." The woman ran up to him and embraced him.

The man didn't look back nor did he return the hug, "There's an exit in the back door of the kitchen," with that the man left.

The woman hit the floor with sobs, her dark hair covering her face. Her shoulder's shook, she took a white with a crescent blue moon on it and out it over herself. She was completely covered in the cloth. She took the infant in her arms, pressing the baby against her chest. She ran to the back of the kitchen, just like man said, there was a door. The woman entered the room.

She took of her cape and put it on the bench, setting the baby in the cozy cape. The woman sat in front of the infant, she mumbled word that was hard to understand. She made hand signal. The woman rocked her self back and forth, sobbing and muttering the incantation at the same time.

An orb appeared around the infant, "Daaa?" The infant closed it's eyes, feeling warmth.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

Kikyo's knees wobbled, she supported herself with the pillar. 

Kagome snapped fully awake now, "Kikyo are you all right?" Kagome ran over to her. She stopped where Kikyo was, "Are you alright?"

"Kagome . . . look over there," Kikyo pointed at the fallen Kingdom. Now what remained of it were ruins.

Kagome gasped, she staggered abit falling on her behind. "Where are we!?"

Kikyo looked around then down at her feet, her eyes widened, gray rock below her. Kikyo at the sky, "What's that?"

Kagome looked at her direction, "That's the earth!!!" Kagome stood again.

"Earth?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow, she shivered. "So the earth is round. It's not flat like I was told."

Kagome chuckled a bit, "On no, not at all." Her heart beated faster, "Where's Inuyasha?!?! And the others?!" Kagome panicked.

Kikyo looked around, "They're not here? Then . .. wait if that's the earth then this must be . . ." she grabbed a small rock form the ground, crushing it into her palm. She opened her hand, letting dust crawl out. "On the moon."

"The moon?! Do you really think so?" Kagome's heart beat alot faster.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found Sango and Miroku asleep. Inuyasha yawned, putting his hand over his mouth. "Where is this place?" He looked out, it was dark. He stomped on the floor, "Foot marks?" Inuyasha sniffed the floor, "There hasn't been any scent of humans but Sango and Miroku." 

Miroku awoke hearing stomping, "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha turned to face him, "Where are we? And what is that thing? I've never seen that before," Inuyasha pointed at the Earth.

Miroku put his hand on his chin, "That looks like a map of the world, but in a sphere formation." Miroku tensed up, "Wait, this . . .," he looked at the floor. "Is the moon? If it's so then that must be the earth." Miroku made some signs with his fingers. "That is definitely Earth, alot of human energy."

Sango stretched about.

"Sango! You're awake!" Miroku ran over to her. "We're on the moon, see over there?" Miroku pointed at Earth. "That's Earth."

Sango jolted up, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Shippo sat up, "Huh?" He looked around, "Where am I?" He looked over at Kimiko. "Where's everyone else? Hey Kimiko? You awake?" Shippo poked her. Kimiko stirred. A vein popped up on Shippo's temple. He leaned over, near Kimi's ear. "KIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Kimiko jumped up, clearly shooken up. She saw Shippo and calmed down, "It's you!" She looked around, "Where aww we?"

"I dunno, I just awoke here." Shippo shrugged.

Kimiko sniffed the air, her face lit up, "We're on the moon!"

"Don't be absurd," Shippo crossed his arms in front of him.

"I'm sewious!" Kimiko took Shippo's hand. He blushed. "See! I toad you! That's the Earth!" Kimiko pointed at the floating sphere.

Shippo quickly untangled his hand from hers, "That doesn't give you permission to hold my hand!"

Kimiko put her hand over the hand that held Shippo's hand. A creaking noise was heard, a pillar wobbled. "EEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!" Kimiko and Shippo moved out in time before it fell on them.

"Phew! I don't wanna be a pancake," Kimiko swallowed.

"Yeah me neither!" Shippo shook.

"Say do you know where the others are?" Shippo asked.

"Huh? Mommy and daddy aren't here?" Kimiko looked behind each pillar.

"You should stop calling Inuyasha that. You're just hurting Kagome more! Your mom's an idiot! She's ruining Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha! And she stole the jewel shards!" Shippo exploded, he put his hands on his hips.

Kimiko frowned, "I can caww them however I wanna caww them! Besides that was mommy's jewel shard! So she wasn't steawing! Kagome was!!!! She is more of an IDIOT!!!!! " Kimiko also put her hands on her hips.

"No Kikyo is!!!" Shippo yelled.

"No Kagome is!!!!"

"No, Kikyo!!!!"

"Kagome!"

"Kikyo!"

"Kagome!"

"Kikyo!"

"Kagome!"

"Kikyo!"

"Kagome!"

"Kikyo!"

"KAGOME!!!!!"

"KIKYO!!!!"

By this time they were both out of breath. Kimiko put her hands on her knees. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Shippo also breathed out loudly and put his hands on his knees.

They both glared at each other for several seconds.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" They wrestled eachother. Kimiko planted a punch on Shippo. Shippo tried to wiggle out of the way, no use. She held him tightly. Shippo coughed, "Fox Fire!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kimiko put her burned hand on her chest. She winced.

Shippo smirked. "Fox Fire!" He yelled again.

Kimiko jumped out of the way. The blue fire lingered on the air for a while. Kimiko glared at the fire then at Shippo. She looked around,no arrows were around. Kimiko looked at her hand, she smirked. "Iwon Weaver Soul Steawer!" She managed to claw only the tip of Shippo's nose.

Shippo held his nose frantically. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"I should ask you that myself!" Kimiko held her burnt hand.

Shippo frowned. He jumped up, hitting Kimiko on the stomach.

Kimiko fell back, she looked at him dangerously. She quickly kicked him on the chest. Shippo was thrown about 2 feet away.

Kimiko dusted off her Kimono, she sighed. "Shippo, I'm sowwy. Let's look for the others."

Shippo jumped off the floor, he glared at her," Fine."


	16. Sleep

Shippo and Kimiko continued walking for what seemed hours to them. Both receiving constant glares from each other. Kikyo looked over a spot, "Hey how 'bout we stay theres!"

Shippo crossed his arms, "Are you saying you're not strong enough to keep going?"

Kimiko frowned, "Well I thought puny wacoons like you would be weak wight nows."

Shippo's vein popped up on his temple, "What?! I'ma fox not a raccoon!"

Kimiko payed no attention to him, " Let's just rest. If we're foolish enough to keeps going then we will be to ti-ed when we wake up." Kimiko plopped her self down.

Shippo grunted and did the same. His stomach growled. Kimiko smirked and chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?!" Shippo asked, his hands on his hips.

"You're hungry!" Kimiko pointed at his stomach and chuckled some more. Shippo looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. Kimiko took off her backpack and searched for food. She found some chicken from earlier, "Shippo, use you're foxies fire on this!" She put the tine box of chicken on the ground.

"Wha-" Shippo turned around, his eyes lit up. "Food?" Shippo got in a fighting stance, "Fox fire!" It lasted for a few seconds but it was enough.

The smell was overwhelming. It covered their noses completely. Kimiko got out a paper plate, "One for you and one for me." She smiled the ear to ear smile. "Lets us save the rest for 'morrow."

Shippo agreed. The chicken entered his mouth, "This tastes great."

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome sat down, tired of walking. Kagome's shoulder's slumped, "Oh dear . . ." 

Kikyo kept her usual posture, her shoulders straight. "I think we should rest for now. We need more energy for tomorrow."

Kagome looked at her, she put her back against the pillar, "I guess you're right."

Kikyo nodded and put her back against the fallen pillar. She closed her eyes, feeling really cold.

Kagome hugged her knees, shivering.

They have been sleeping for about 15 minutes, when Kikyo woke up again. She held her mouth and ran behind a distant pillar. She threw up all over it. Thankfully Kagome was still sleeping and was not bothered by the sound of Kikyo's throw up.

Kikyo walked pack to the pillar she was laying on. Once again that pain in her head. She clutched, not wanting to scream for it hurt terribly.

* * *

The black haired woman wept, running through the battle field. The baby no where in her arms. 

She threw her cape around her, the blue crescent moon showing on her back.

The castle collapsed, she covered her mouth. She closed her eyes covering herself even more. The woman fell onto her knees, she rocked herself back and forth. Her husband's head rolled in front of her. (That's gross) She rocked her elf back and forth and tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

Kikyo's eyes open widely. She rocked herself back and forth just like the woman did. She breathed in and out, wanting to forget the scene. 

She remembered about her pregnancy, she didn't want to be too stressed. She remembered Inuyasha saying that it takes five months for the baby to come out. That day they found out he said she already had a month of pregnancy. A month past by since he said that. So now there's 3 more months. Kikyo's heart bated faster. She looked down at her stomach. It was rounds, but not as much.

She looked fat, but it didn't show that much to be pointed out. She looked back at Kagome's sleeping figure. _I better not give birth on the moon. _

Kagome stirred in her sleep, shuffling about. "Inuyasha . . ."

Kikyo blushed at the mention of her lover's name.

Another pain in her stomach, "Ouch." She wondered about her daughter, Kimiko. She hoped that she was safe with Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

"I'm too tired. Let's rest for a while then we can look again tomorrow." Sango's shoulder's slumped. 

"We need to keep looking," Inuyasha stated.

"I'm afraid Sango's right, Inuyasha." Miroku told him. "We aren't demons."

"Fine," Inuyasha said

They sat down near some pillars. Sango closed her eyes, "I'm sure they're alright."

"I hope so," Inuyasha folded his arms. His nose hasn't been working properly since they got on the moon, making everything alot harder.

* * *

Yeah. This isn't much but I'll update. I might be gone for the weak because of thanksgiving break. So I'll try writing a longer one tomorrow. 


	17. Once Opon a December

Kimiko was the first to wake up, she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened, she turned to Shippo. His body looked lifeless on the pillar. "Shippo!!!" Kimiko shook his shoulders. 

"What do you want?!" Shippo shouted jumping from the pillar.

Kimiko pointed east, "I smell the group thata way!!!"

"So they're near here?! That's great!" Shippo jumped for joy.

"Not exactly, we'-ah not neah them, but we're no faww either." Kimiko told him.

Shippo nodded," I bet Kagome is going to rescue us!"

"No mommy is!" Kimiko told him her hands swinging at her sides.

"No Kagome!!!!!!" Shippo put his hands on his hips.

"No mommy!!!!!!!!" Kimiko also put her hands on her hips.

"Kagome!"

"Mommy!"

"Kagome!!!!!"

"MOMMY!!!!!!!"

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MOMMY!!!!!!!"'

They breathed loudly, once again hands on their knees. Kimiko huffed and glared at him.

Shippo did the same thing, looking straight in her eyes. They growled under their breaths.

Shippo jumped up, "Fox fire!" Blue fire burned only a little bit of Kimiko's hair.

Kimiko looked at the tip of her hair infuriated. She kicked him in the stomach.

Shippo pulled one of her pony tails. "Ha!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimiko pulled back her hair, from Shippo's grasp. Kimiko yanked Shippo's bun. "Yow!"

The landed on the floor, punching and hitting themselves. Each of them yelling ow and rolling down. "Owie!" Kimiko winced.

* * *

Kagome awoke and found Kikyo sleeping peacefully. She looked out at space, she shivered, she has always hated astronomy. 

Kikyo slowly rose, she looked at the Earth sleepily. "Are you sure that's Earth?"

Kagome jumped up by the sound of the voice. "I'm pretty sure it is."

"Well everyone knows that the Earth is flat back home," Kikyo slid her fingers through her hair. Her dark hair.matching the sky's color.

Kagome giggled, "Well I live in the future, so we're more advanced."

"Oh . . ." Kikyo looked at her unsurely.

"Trust me," Kagome looked at her for a second and faced the Earth again.

Kikyo made a gulping sound, thankfully Kagome didn't hear. Kikyo put her hand over her mouth. She ran behind a distant pillar and threw up. Kikyo ran back where Kagome was.

"Where'd you go?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nowhere special." Kikyo fanned herself with her hand.

"Right." Kagome put her chin on her hand and sighed. Kikyo sat down. Kagome cocked her head, Kikyo's stomach looked bigger. _Whoa is Kikyo getting fat? Is that even possible for Kikyo? _Kagome looked at her strangely.

Kikyo looked at Kagome then at her stomach, "I guess Kimiko has been making me alot to eat." Kikyo tried to hide her blush.

Kagome blushed, "Sorry didn't mean to be rude."

A pain struck Kikyo's stomach, "Ack," Kikyo held her stomach.

Kagome stood up, "Are you alright?"

Kikyo looked at her weakly, "I'm fine."

"Really?"

Kikyo nodded, "Really."

Kagome looked at Earth again, remembering the time she wished Kikyo dead. Hoping she would disappear and would never interfere in her relationship. _Well Kikyo **IS **going a little on the chubby side. I might have a chance with Inuyasha. Wait . . .what am I thinking? I'm acting like a total brat! _Kagome turned around and smiled at Kikyo.

Kikyo remained emotionless, wondering if she could be herself again. She remembered how much of a trouble maker she was back when she was six. She'd run across the huge temple with priests and priestesses chasing her, calling her name over and over again. Everytime they caught her they would whip her, of course it hurt. She never got used to it. Those people changed her. If it weren't for them she would still be the trouble making Kikyo.

Kagome stared at Earth blankly. She moved her lips as if to say something, she stopped. Her shoulders drooped, "Do you want to keep searching for the others?" her voice saccharine.

"Let's go," Kikyo walked foreward, staggering form the pain.

Kagome didn't pay attention, she marveled the Earth. _It's so big!_

Kikyo stopped, Kagome bumped into her, falling on to the hard, rocky ground. "Owv . . ." Kagome rubbed her behind.

"Gomen," Kikyo apologized.

* * *

Sango and Miroku awoke laying side by side. Sango shrieked, "PERVERTED MONK!" 

Miroku rubbed the slap mark on his face sleepily.

"Finally, it took you a while to wake up." Inuyasha stood up. "Let's go."

"Inuyasha, can you smell anything now?" Miroku asked, stretching.

"Now that you say . . . Yeah alot more." Inuyasha smirked. "I smell Kimiko and Shippo over there. They're pretty far away."

"That's good," Sango walked along.

"I think we should hurry, if we want to find them fast.," Miroku stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Sango ran, followed by Miroku. Inuyasha ran at a constant speed.

* * *

Shippo and Kimiko tumbled down , pushing and pulling eachother's hair. 

Suddenly they bumped into something. They stopped fighting. They looked back, and their faces lit up.

"Hey why are you fighting?" Inuyasha asked as Kimiko ran to him for a hug.

"So what happened?" Sango asked.

"She/He started it!" They both said in unison. Pointing at eachother. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Where's your mother?" He asked

"I dunno" Kimiko shrugged.

"So you two were alone?" Miroku asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yup," Shippo folded his arms.

"Did you guys eat anything?" Sango asked.

They nodded. Kimiko searched her backpack and took out the tin box. "It's still warm!"

"We'll eat later," Sango moved on.

"She's right. We need to look for Kagome." Inuyasha told her. "and Kikyo."

Kimiko kept quiet, fearing that her father was really in love with Kagome. Her shoulders dropped as did her pony tails. Her smile was no longer there.

* * *

"It's weird that we are still able to breath and walk normally on the moon." Kagome told her. 

Kikyo nodded looking down at her stomach.

Kagome didn't like the silence, "We've been walking a while."

Kikyo didn't respond, she was far too deep in thought to be listening to Kagome. Kagome kept blabbing on and on about things Kikyo didn't even know of.

She thought about her past, how cruel it was. However her cruel past lead her to Inuyasha, the on thing good about her past was him.

Kagome put her finger on her lip thinking of something else to say.

Kikyo's eyes widened, "Inuyasha! He's near."

Kagome quickly turned around, "Where?"

"Over there, " Kikyo pointed .

They ran toward the place, well except for Kikyo. Kagome slowed down, she looked back at Kikyo. She looked exhausted, Kagome ran back to her. "Are you ok?"

Kikyo looked up, "I'm fine."

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" Kagome looked up at the sound of her name. Sango and Shippo ran to her, hugging her.

Inuyasha and Kimiko ran to Kikyo, "Are you alright?" Kikyo nodded.. Another pain in her stomach. Kikyo ignored it and tried not to wince."I'm fine, really."

Inuyasha looked at her stomach and smiled. Kimiko smiled her usual grin.

Inuyasha turned to the others, "What now?"

"We should rest here for the day," Kagome told him.

"She's right, for the time being." Kikyo told him. Inuyasha nodded :"I guess so."

They layed down on the hard moon floor. After about half an hour, Kikyo opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his eyes too. " Let's go."He said in a low whisper.

Kikyo stood up care fully. Kagome breathed normally and "slept". Their footsteps continued for a while and then you couldn't hear anything. Kagome opened her eyes and followed them.

Kagome quickly slid behind a fallen pillar. She heard Kikyo and Inuyasha talking.

"So how is it?" Inuyasha touched her shoulder.

"Oh it's alright, but these pains are really annoying." Kikyo rubbed her abdomen.

Kagome squinted her eyes wondering what pains they were talking about.. She ripped the pillar in front of her.

Kikyo sat down Inuyasha did the same and undid only the bottom part of her shirt. It only revealed her stomach. Inuyasha put his ear against it. "Only three months 'till it's due, huh?"

"Yes that's true. I just can't wait until the baby comes." Kikyo smiled and rubbed Inuyasha's inu ears.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. _Why? How could he? Why didn't he tell me they were going to have a baby?! Why?! Why?! Why?! _Kagome felt tears coming she rushed behind the pillar and ran away.

Inuyasha nearly jumped from the noise. Inuyasha stood in a protective stance behind Kikyo.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked, closing her Haori.

"I don't know. I think it's gone now." Inuyasha loosened his grip on the tetsaiga.

* * *

Kagome ran to the rest place, covering her ears along the way. _Why?! Why?! Why?! Why couldn't it have been me?! I just wish I was the on carrying the baby._ Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them off. 

She layed down, using the fallen pillar as her pillow. She brushed the tears away and closed her eyes. "Oh Inuyasha."

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked hand in hand. Suddenly Kikyo came to a stop. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Lately I have been getting strange visions about this dark haired woman and an infant." Kikyo told him, she continued walking. "I dream of a kingdom falling and the woman having to give up the baby."

"Well, it's probably some daymares your having."

"Probable"

They reached the rest stop and sat down. "Good night."

* * *

Kimiko looked at the Earth, "Mommy . . . I thought you said it was flat." 

Kikyo chuckled a bit, "That's what I thought too, but I guess not."

"Oh yeah now that you say that . . ." Inuyasha squinted his eyes looking at the earth . . ."So . . It's not flat. Ha! Those bastards were wrong! Geez and I thought my mother sent those people to teach me some real facts."

"You went to school?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, but that was before my mother died." Inuyasha continued squinting his eyes.

Shippo turned to face the earth, "We should tell everyone when we come back home!"

"I don't think we should do that .. ." Sango said, her hands on her hips, marveling the earth.

"Why?"

"We can get hung by the high priests orders. For now we have to believe the things he says,' Miroku told him. matter-of-factly.

"That's too bad," Kimiko pulled her ponytails.

Kikyo smiled. They looked at the Earth for a while more. Kagome sat on a pillar, distant from Inuyasha, she dared not look at him. She looked at the ground feeling lonely.

"Hey Kagome, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't want to look at him, her eyes stayed locked with the floor. "Nothing's wrong."

Sango frowned, but decided to save the subject of later. She patted Kagome's back and gave a reassuring smile.

"Turn around," Kikyo's eyes widened.

"What?" Inuyasha turned around and almost fell back. "What the hell?"

"It's a castle . .. a fallen castle to be specific," Miroku said.

Kagome looked up from the ground and gasped. Kikyo looked up too. She stared at the fallen castle wide eyed. "The fallen Kingdom."

"Let's go check," Inuyasha told them.

"Alright!" Kimiko jumped up, her hands high in the air.

Inuyasha opened the door.

"Any booties here?!?!?!" Kimiko asked.

"It's **_anybody," _**Inuyasha chuckled.

Kimiko stuck out her tongue, "What evers."

A black hole sudden;y appeared before Kikyo and sucked her in, without having a chance to scream or anything as such. Inuyasha turned around, "Where's Kikyo?"

Kagome looked behind her, the priestess was no longer there.

"Mommy?!" Kimiko asked calling her name. She looked around, and made hand signals.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked.

"Shhhh . .. ," she told him. Her eyebrows crushed together in concentration.

She opened her eyes slowly, "Mommy's in the castle, let's look for her."

Inuyasha nodded, this was the first time he's seen Kimiko act so peaceful and serene. It made feel weird inside.

Kimiko smiled, "He he"

* * *

Kikyo walked around the castle, wondering what happened to her and where the others were. Kikyo lifted up the plate from the table and blew the dust off it. She looked at the center of the plate. An image of a man holding up a baby appeared in the center. Kikyo's eyes widened. She shook her head and looked again, it was just her reflection. _It must have been my imagination._

She wandered out of the dining room and walked down the stairs. She looked down stairs and found a piano, she slid her fingers on the piano keys.

She looked forward, a huge ballroom. She looked up and saw a crystal chandelier. The crystals were covered in dust so shine wasn't emitted.

The ballroom was huge with long windows on the walls. Kikyo stepped in the middle of the ball room.

The piano started playing an erie,but weirdly at the same time calm tune. Kikyo's shoulder's stiffened up.

"Who's there?" She asked as she turned around to face the piano. The melody filled the air, but no one played the piano. The keys pressed down by themselves.

Kikyo tried not to think about the piano.

Suddenly, cheery music lit up the ballroom again. Spirits poured out of the windows. All of the spirits wearing elegant dresses and tuxedos. Kikyo almost jumped back from the paranormal existence.

They all hummed a beautiful tune. Kikyo held her sides from the coldness. "My, oh, my!!!!!!" A spirit woman said.

"How beautiful have you become!" Another woman said.

Another woman appeared in a pink dress, she twirled Kikyo around, to get a good view of her. "How beautiful!" Kikyo looked down and saw her wearing a golden dress and a blue bow on her waist. "What?"

"Do you remember me? I'm your older sister. My how beautiful!" The woman patted her head.

"Aww how cute!" another woman said, she wore a light blue dress. "My baby sister all grown up!"

Another woman came, she wore a light green dress, "My dear baby sister!" The woman hugged Kikyo tightly and warmly as did the other two women.

"You . .You are my sisters?" Kikyo asked in shock.

"Of course we are, my how much of a beauty you have become!"

"Let's dance!" The woman said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Yes let's!" The other two said.

A man got her by the hand and twirled her around and passed her on to another man. He danced with her a while and passed to the next man. Kikyo did not know what to do so she kept going. The man let her go and everyone scooted back to the sidelines.

Kikyo looked around, no one was dancing anymore. A man appeared in front of her. "Sister," he bowed. "Welcome home." He stood up straight in his soldier uniform and stood aside.

A man walked in front of her, he had dark hair. Beside him was a woman with long, dark colored hair.

The man kissed her on the forehead. Kikyo was about to say something, but the man said something before her that made her feel even more surprised. "Welcome home, my daughter."

The woman beside him wept with joy, she hugged Kikyo, sliding her fingers through her daughter's hair, "You're back, you're back," she kept whispering in her hair. "My baby's back."

Kikyo hesitated, but hugged her back. "So all you people are my relatives?"

"Yes we are." The woman stopped sobbing.

"KIKYO!"

Kikyo snapped her head back. Inuyasha was at the top of the stairs. Everyone looked at Inuyasha and his group wide-eyed. Everyone ran.

The man and the sisters disappeared as did the other souls. "Kikyo!" they yelled as they disappeared.

The dark haired woman grabbed her daughter's wrist and ran off. "Wait stop!" Kikyo pleaded.

"I'm not losing you again!" she kept her hold on her daughter's wrist strong.

"Hey!!!! Stop!!!!!!!!" Kimiko said as she tried climbing down the steps.

Inuyasha grabbed her, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Kimiko balled her fists, thankful that she didn't have to walk down all those steps. "Mommy!"

Kikyo and her mother ran down the stairs. "Hurry!" she told her.

"But!" Kikyo tried escaping her mother's grip.

"No buts, I'm not losing you again!" Her mother said boldy and yet she seemed really frightened.

Kikyo gulped not knowing what to do. They ran to a room and the woman locked it up. She signaled Kikyo to sit down.

"You must know that I'm your mother and that I had to send you away because of the invasion. No matter how much I loved you, I couldn't keep you." the mother touched her heart.

"So you really are my mother. I've been having visions about you." Kikyo crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I wanted for you to know about me more." the sad look in her eyes faded, "I'm glad I found you." She hugged her daughter tightly. Kikyo did the same, but still lost.

"I have something to tell you . . ." Kikyo rubbed her abdomen.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I'm pregnant."Kikyo winced expecting an explosion.

On the contrary her mother smiled, and looked at her eagerly, "Who's the father?"

* * *

I got some scenes from Anastasia! I love that movie. I f you haven't seen the movie you should see it! It's really great. It's fox animation. It's based on Russia's old monarchy. Anastasia is a Russian princess that supposedly lost her memory and has to find her grandmother with the help of these two men. That's the animation version. The real version is that during a war the Queen, king, princesses and prince of Russia died as prisoners. They were all shot . The day of the shooting Anastasia's mother sewed diamonds under Anastasia's dress. So it was possible that Anastasia is alive. But that was back 1917. In the Russian revolution. 

I reached up to 3,000 words today yay!


	18. Baby hand Prints

"A half demon . . . named Inuyasha," Kikyo stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"A demon?" Her mother asked amazed.

"Half demon. A hanyou," Kikyo moved to the door. Her hands moved to the rectangular piece of wood, blocking anyone from entering the room. Kikyo didn't go any further, her mother's hand stopped her. She looked back to meet her mother's pleading eyes. Her heart sank, her mother's eyes looked sad.

"Please do something before you leave," The mother gripped her daughter's shoulder. "Before you leave . . . . there's something I have to ask of you."

Kikyo felt numb and she fell on her knees.

"Find your grandmother . . and ask her if . . .she remembers," She stuttered. She looked weaker. Her shoulder's drooped, she fished something out of her pocket. Her hands trembled.

Kikyo lifted up her hand. Her mother layed a small, ovalish music box on it.

Suddenly the door burst open, "Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo closed her palm, the music box safe within it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, he kneeled down beside her.

Kikyo payed no attention to his question, she kneeled forward. "Mother . . . I don't get it."

Kimiko slid over to her mother, "Mommy?" She wondered what was going on. Inuyasha on the other hand, was shocked. "What's going on?" He looked down at her dress. It glowed in ghostly kind of way.

"She will and soon you will too." She turned to Inuyasha, "Take care of my daughter." Her mother collapsed on the floor. White glow absorbed her, in a few seconds she was gone. Kikyo felt a little lonely, wishing her mother was always there for her. The dress slowly began to disappear, Kikyo quickly covered her self with her hands. Inuyasha blushed and tossed her his Haori. Kimiko grabbed it and gave it to her mother.

"It's ok to be a peeping tom, daddy," Kimiko said slyly.

Red covered Inuyasha's whole face, "Shut up, pip squeak!" Kimiko giggled.

Kikyo quickly changed and faced Inuyasha, "There. Where are the others?"

"I think their still back there, trying to catch up." He smiled. He helped her up.

"Thank you, Inu."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Shippo's voice echoed.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha turned around. They ran to the ballroom, finding Kagome and Shippo screaming their heads off. Dark figures surrounded them. Miroku used up all his scrolls, but it had no effect on the black shadows.

"I don't have anymore scrolls, it's not like it worked anyways." Miroku slid his hand over to the beads, about to take it off. Sango stopped him in time.

"Miroku, this place it dilapidated. The whole thing can crack if you use it!' Sango put her hand over the beads.

"I guess your right, Sango." Miroku let go.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran toward Inuyasha. Shippo clenched Kagome's shoulder, trying hard not to fall.

Sango threw her boomerang, slicing the shadows in half, but each time she did so the shadows multiplyed. Kagome clenched Inuyasha's arm, "Inuyasha . . ." It was clear that she was frightened and confused. "What's going on."

"I have no idea," Inuyasha signaled Kagome to stand back. She nodded and did as she was told.

She turned around and saw Kikyo in Inuyasha's Haori. Kagome immediately regretted holding Inuyasha's arm like that. She blushed deeply, wondering what Kikyo thought of her now.

Kikyo's eyes however stayed intently on the dark shadows. Her eyes widened, forgetting about the sword she had. She looked for her belt strap, "It's not . . ." She suddenly remembered when her clothes disappeared, her Katana must have to. " Damn," she whispered under her breath.

She looked over at Kagome to meet her eyes, " Kagome, do you have your arrows with you?"

Kagome shook her head, "No."

Kikyo suddenly remembered her powers as a goddess. She lifted her hands up, red glowed, out lining her fingers. A pain kicked in her stomach, "Ahh . .. " She fell to her knees, holding her stomach. _Just three more months. Just three! _Kikyo lifted her hands up again, this time red sputed out, burning the dark shadows. She got to her feet, glad to be feeling better.

"Kikyo are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. I'm alright." She looked up the stairs, she didn't notice before, but there were blood marks. With bloody hand prints trailing down. It was dry blood.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked, he looked up the stairs. Blood. "What the . . ."

Kagome stiffened, "It's blood."

"We know that," Kimiko told her.

"Right." Kagome's eyes locked with the blood stairs.

Kikyo looked around the floor, it too had bloody hand prints mostly of children. She moved forward, walking up the stairs.

"Where're you goin?" Kimiko asked, she followed her mother.

Inuyasha followed her behind, with Kagome holding his sleeve. She hated ghostly stuff, it's not much of hate, but more of pity. Kagome shivered.

Kikyo passed by almost every room, until she stopped at the 7th one. She slowly turned the door knob.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha tighter and shut her eyes. Kimiko eyed her, "Scaredy cat."

"What? I just don't like stuff like this ok?"

Kikyo opened the door with a a slight push. A nursery room. It had a white walls with pink rabbits painted on them The spotted a white rocking chair and crib. The crib had a little night stand with a red music box on it. Stuffed Rabbits sat in the crib.

The music box opened up slowly, a ballerina twirled around and the played same tune the piano played. Kagome squeaked, hugging Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome . . . can you let go?" Inuyasha asked..Kagome quickly let go, hurt and ashamed look came up her face. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha walked up behind Kikyo and put his hand over her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

Kagome stared down at the music box, her heart thumping loudly. She wondered if any one could hear it. The box creeped her out, she looked down. Bloody, baby hand prints started appearing on the floor. "AHHH!!! INUYASHA! LOOK!" She pointed at the floor. Walls began to be splattered with blood markings and baby hand prints.

"Close your eyes . . " A creepy voice sang in lyrical tone.

"Go to sleep . . . dream of this song and remember . . ." It stopped singing. Kikyo grabbed hold of Kimiko.

"Kagome are you alright? How about you guys?" Inuyasha asked. They nodded. Shippo shook and clung to Kagome's shoulder. "Do you know anything about this???"

Kikyo shook her head, "I've never . . ."

"You were born on a cold December Day . . . " the creepy voice came up again. This time it wasn't singing. Every door opened in the hallway, and closed shut. It repeated over and over again. Wind blew hard drowning the music of the box. The stuffed rabbits flew everywhere and the chair rocked back and forth.

Suddenly everything stopped. Sango didn't realize she was holding her breath, she let it out. "Let's just get out of this place." Sango headed for the door, it shut closed. She pulled her hand back surprised.

Stomping and crashing of vases was heard. Inuyasha headed for the door himself. However Kikyo blocked his way, "I advise you stay here." She put her ear against the door, she jumped back, "It's them."

"It's who?" Inuyasha held her by the shoulders.

"I . . I . . . I'm not sure."

Kimiko hugged her mother's legs. Inuyasha picked her up," You ok, shorty?" She nodded.

The door slammed open, screaming was heard from the outside. The soldiers walked in searching, they didn't seem to notice the group before them. A soldier looked up, "Where's the infant?"

The soldier wasn't talking to them, it looked like they were walking to someone beside them.

A woman with dark hair stood in the corner, she held a white cape in her arms, "Don't come near!"

"The infant you have it don't you? Just pass her to us and no more damage will be done," The soldier held out his hand.

The woman kept her baby near her chest, "No."

"Give it now woman or alot more than your royal family will die. You wouldn't want that, would you?" The soldier smirked devilishly.

The woman kept hold of the baby, she resisted.

Kikyo ran to her, but was thrown back from some weird force. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran behind her, catching her in time. "Thank you," she told him.

He nodded, "Anytime."

"I guess we can't go through." Kikyo walked away from Inuyasha's grasp.

The woman and the soldiers were gone out of sight along with the baby. "Where'd they go?" Kimiko asked.

"That woman, she was your mother, am I right?" Inuyasha asked, his hand on his head.

"That's what she told me." Kikyo kept her eyed on the spot her mother was.

Sango ran beside Miroku, "Foot prints." Miroku looked down. Bloody, baby foot prints. One kept appearing after the other slowly. The stench of blood sickened Inuyasha. He put his white sleeve over his nose.

"It's leading us somewhere!" Shippo's eyes wide and he trembled in terror. He shut his eyes tightly. Kagome petted the fox demon, "It's alright Shippo, I'll be here for you."

The bloody foot prints stopped in front of the wall. Kikyo stared at the wall with intensity. She walked over to, but a hand pulled her to a stop.

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't have to follow me." Kikyo sighed.

"But I am going with you." Inuyasha turned to the others, "It depends on you guys if you want to keep going. If you want you guys can stay out."

"No! I'm going with you!" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, "I'll stay by your side!"

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha was startled by her words.

"I'll stay by your side too Kagome!" Shippo balled his fists in the air.

"I'll also be by your side." Miroku smiled.

"As well as I, Kagome," Sango told her.

Kimiko smiled at her mother," And I'll stay by your side mommy!" Kikyo smiled at her daughter's boldness. Kikyo layed her hand flat on the wall and gave it a slight push.

_Well that somewhat ruined the "I'll be by your side Kagome" chain. _Shippo rolled his eyes. Kimiko shot him a glare as if reading his mind.

Kagome peered over Inuyasha's shoulder, "Oh gosh!" She put her hand over her mouth.

Kikyo covered her daughter's eyes. "This must be a joke."

"Awww this shit is really screwed up," Inuyasha frowned at the scene before him. Sango was much too surprised to say anything, she covered Shippo's eyes.

Miroku frowned, "This . . .this is horrid."

Sango looked over at Miroku and squeezed his hand. Though the scene before blinded him, he felt glad that Sango actually showed affection for him. He smiled at her, not at the scene, but at her.

"Hey! You guys, what's going on?!" Shippo tried to tear Sango's hands from his face to get a good look.

Kimiko did the same, trying to get her mother's hand off her eyes. She too wanted to see what all the commotion was about. "Mommy? Is it something really bad?"

* * *

Wow, it was creepy writing this chapter. I'm really into paranormal things you know? Can I ask you guys a question? Do any of you believe in wandering spirits? It's a creepy subject I know. 

It sort of a cliffy! I bet you're wondering what they are seeing. I might put horror as part of the genre. I think that's how you spell it. But the spell check thing will help me with that.

N-E -ways, have fun on your thanksgiving break!!!!!!! I'll be writing more this week. I think my chapter will be a lot longer in the next one.

So .. . . yep .. . now what? Oh well I'll go write some more stuff down. Tootles!

P.S. I'll ask you again, do you believe in ghosts? Meow.


	19. Paranormalities

The room they looked down at was filled with blood. Hand prints of the children and elders crawled all over the huge room. Kikyo looked down at the stairs going down the tall room.

The corpses looked fresh and so did the pools of blood. It was hard to take this scene all at once.

"It stinks like blood," Kagome held her nose. "And I don't even have demon blood in me. This looks even worse than the St. Valentines Massare."

The group didn't question about the massacre part. "This is fresh blood . . ." Inuyasha held his nose tightly All of a sudden were turned into bones and the blood looked dry.

Kikyo immediatly shut the door. "Is everyone alright?" They nodded. Kagome took her hand off of Shippo. Kikyo did the same with Kimiko, "We should get out, before anything else happens.

"I guess you're right, but were's the exit?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know, I suggest we start looking as of now." Kikyo looked out the window. Everything looked normal now, except for the fact that they were on the moon.

They walked down the stairs they came from. Kagome held Shippo tightly.

Inuyasha's eyes landed on the floor, baby foot prints lead to the door. Kagome smiled, "The door." She ran towards it. The group following behind her, happy to get out of the passage way to hell.

Kagome's hand slid to the door handle, "Here it goes!" Shippo clenched her shoulder tightly. She opened the door, light spilled onto them. Inuyasha held Kimiko tightly. Kikyo rubbed the ovalish music box with her fingers.

The light devoured them, everyone closed their eyes and embraced themselves for the impact. They opened their eyes and found themselves still in the castle. This time, the castle was lively. People were dancing and everything was cheery.

An elderly looking woman spotted Inuyasha and his group. "My, who are you?"

Kagome looked behind her, the group was speechless. "Eh . . . my name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm just a middle school student. I'm fifteen. And this is Shippo." Kagome pointed at the little fox demon on her shoulder. Shippo looked at the woman, 'I'm Shippo, a young fox demon." Kagome looked at the elderly woman's unsecure face, "Don't worry, he's a friend of mine."

Miroku stepped forward, "I'm Miroku.a monk. I'm 19 years old." Sango grew accustomed to the scene before her. "I'm Sango, a demon slayer. I'm 16 years old."

The elderly woman laughed, "What a unique group I must say. Who might you two be." The woman turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Well . . I'm Inuyasha, a half . . demon." He said struggling to say the last part. "I'm 18_." Well not really . .my mind is._

"I'm Kikyo, a priestess." She followed Inuyasha's lead, "I'm also 18." _I don't really know if I am though._

"And who must you be?" The elderly woman asked.

"I'm Kimiko age twee! I'm a one fourth half demon," Kimiko bowed.

"Are you new here?" the old woman asked.

"Uh . . yes, actually we are. We . .we are travelers!" Kagome told her.

"Well, you must be tired. I'll get you people a room," The elderly woman bowed. The group bowed back. "Oh Key holder!" The elder woman yelled to a young man.

"Right, but there's only four rooms left. They all have one bed.." The man held out the keys.

The woman smiled, she called to some young woman to come. Three of them to be exact. Miroku drooled. Sango quickly smacked him on the head.

The old woman ordered the man to escort Miroku to his room. Miroku groaned mentally. _Whyyyyyy!_ Sango smirked, almost laughing out loud.

Sango was escorted to her bedroom along with Shippo, who wanted to come.

Now what was left was Inuyasha, Kagome, Kimiko and Kikyo. "Well since you two are the closest to the age of Kimiko. You will be sharing rooms." The elderly woman smiled.

Kagome looked terrified, she wondered what Kimiko was going to do to her. Kagome peeked at Kimi's face. Kimiko's eye twitched, but she didn't object.

"Escort them to their rooms, please."

"Oh yes!" One of the woman said cheerfully. "Come here cutie!" The woman picked up Kimiko and walked to the room.

Now Inuyasa and Kikyo was left. Kikyo clenched the tiny ovalish music box her mother gave her.

"There is only one room left, I'll leave it to you two."

"Both?!" Inuyasha asked.

The old woman smiled, "Yes . . . or are you gay?"

"No!"

"Very well then, escort them to their rooms."

Kikyo was trying to hold her laughter, with her hand. The woman grabbed Kikyo's wrist. They went up stairs, they passed alot of rooms, Kikyo turned to look at the seventh room.

"Oh. That's the royal baby's room. She's such a cutie!" The woman said cheerfuly.

They walked to a room with a king sized bed with blue covers on it. The room was blue and white. There was a night stand beside the bed and a candle light.

The woman who escorted them smiled. "I'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, what was your name again?"

"Kikyo. Thank you for the offer."

"My name is Setsuko Watanabe, nice to meet you," She bowed.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Alrighty then, good night." She waved bye and exited the room.

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha who said nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"That hag called me **_GAY_**!!!!" Inuyasha said quite mad.

Kikyo laughed, she covered her mouth and fell onto the bed. "Oh dear, how did we get stuck in this mess, again?" She kicked the sheets over her and fell asleep.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha looked over her face. It was either the floor or bed, he chose the bed. He felt comfy next to Kikyo. 'Good night."

* * *

Kimiko looked at the bed, "This is great!" She jumped onto the bed, snuggling in the covers. 

Kagome was about to get on the bed when Kimiko pushed her out with her foot. "My parents taught me not to sweep with swangers."

"But I'm not a stranger! Please Kimiko! I'm really tired!" Kagome asked her.

Kimko eyed her for a bit, "I guess it's fine for today."

Kagome sighed, "Good. Well, nighty night Kimi . ..Kimiko"

"Don't call me Kimi, oh yeah and let the bed bugs bite!" Kimiko chirped.

"Don't you mean don't let the bed bugs bite?"

"I meant what I said."

Silence. . . .

"Ok . . ."

* * *

Sango petted Shippo head. He snored softly. 

"I wonder what Miroku's doing. Geez I hope he's not with some other woman. Not that I'd care." Sango hugged her pillow.

* * *

Miroku looked at his hand, he hated the hole in it, but it was useful at times. He layed his cursed hand beside him, trying to think of something else.

* * *

The next morning Kikyo woke up beside Inuyasha, pretty confused. She then remembered about the whole moon incedent. 

"Inuyasha . . ." She looked at his ears. They twitched when they heard her voice. She couldn't help, but rub them.

Inuyasha sleepily opened one eye. Then the other. "Oh hi, and good morning."

"Good Morning to you too" Kikyo stepped out of the bed. There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha got up, almost falling out of bed. Inuyasha opened the door." Miroku."

Inuyasha quickly looked back, Kikyo was gone.

"What are you looking at?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha quickly shut the door, "N-nothing. S-so what are you doin' here?"

Meanwhile in the room . . ..

Kikyo falls from the ceiling, thankfully he shut the door. She lands softly on the bed with her feet, her hands numb from gripping the ceiling. There was no way she could have done that without her goddess powers. She sighed heavily, there was another knock at the door, "Kikyo it's Setsuko!"

Kikyo's face lit up, "Setsuko?" She opened the door, to meet the cheerful woman.

"Sorry, I couldn't find clothes for you." Setsuko said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

Setsuko layed her eyes on Kikyo's stomach, "You're pregnant."

"Wha . .?"

"There's no reason to hide it.," the woman said slyly.

"I . . how'd you know?" Kikyo asked.

"I can tell when a woman is pregnant or not. But why would you want to keep such a wonderful thing a secret?"

Kikyo looked away for a second then bak at her, "The father . . . Inuyasha, the one I'm sharing rooms with . . . his friends are really against me. And you know Kagome . . . the girl with the green skirt, she loves him dearly. She would be absolutely heart broken if she found out."

"Oh I see . . . that's not good."

Kikyo looked at her intently.

"Secret love is not good. You should just tell her, when the time's right. How much more to go?"

"Three months."

"Oh that's near."

* * *

Yeah I do believe in Paranormal things. But like slamming the doors and turning on and off the light and bloody handprints .. . I'm not really sure. But I do believe in ghosts because I have been through that stuff. 

I don't mean to offend you if you don't believe in stuff like this, you don't **_HAVE_** to believe in what I'm saying.

About the ghost stuff . . . they do follow me and it does get really annoying. And it's creepy because the dead 4 year old that lives at my house sleeps in my bed sometimes. And she cries alot in my bed room. Her older brother, he's about 7 he plays with my little karate dolls. But he likes hanging around my parent's room

When I was little I used to get really scared and I'd walk alone in the hallway(the creepiest place) to my parent's bedroom and the little boy would always follow me. Then there's their mother . .or older sister, she looks like I dunno . .18- 25 But all she does is walk around the kitchen along with a man in about his 40's. That dude creeps me out. He glares at me and my sister. And one time her walked to my room and hovered around me. I feel him staring at my sister.

However the one that has talked to me before is the little girl. I was jumping on my parent's bed I was acting retarded(I was 9) And I fell down on the bed to catch my breath. The I fell somethings on my arm. I saw a little 4 year old with blond hair. She asked me if I wanted to play. Of course I was too freaked out to say anything so I kept still and didn't respond so she went away.

The little boy doesn't say anything to me, he just stares at me and paralyzes me in the middle of the night. I can't scream or move any thing, anything but my eyes. Even if my eyes are closed I can still see him.

Creepy . . stuff.


	20. The infant    the truth

eKikyo sat next to Setsuko on the stairs watching the old womanfrom afar. She lookd old yet so lively.

Kimiko slowly climbed down three steps of the stairs where Kikyo and Setsuko were at. She got down with the help of Setsuko and Kikyo. Setsuko patted her head. Seeing that she was her mother's new friend, she didn't object.

* * *

Kagome searched for Inuyasha all over the castle, "Inuyasha?" 

"Inuyasha, it looks like you're hiding something."

Kagome gasped, it was Miroku. She quickly hid behind a pillar. They were near the entrance.

"You don't have to tell me, Inuyasha. I am completely fine with it." Miroku told him.

"Wait Miroku . . . I do have a secret."

Miroku sat down fully now along side Inuyasha.

"Kikyo . . . is pregnant with my infant."

Kagome stiffened and gripped the pillar, oh how she felt like crying and running away to her time.

Miroku looked at him shocked. "What? Have you told Kagome yet?"

"No, I'm not really sure on how she's going to react . . ."

:You're worrying on hurting her feelings."

The lump on Kagome's throat started rising. Her eyes watered. Now she was sure that the child was truly Inuyasha's. There's no need for him to hide it now. She kept still and tip toed away from the two.

* * *

Kikyo rested her chin on her hand, she didn't know how she was going to find her grandmother.

* * *

Sorry you guys, The next one will take a little longer. Ciao Oh yeah and I have a new fic called assassination abombination. So I'll be updating that soon. 


	21. I'm Hallucinating Big time here!

Kikyo looked upon the window, it was pitch black outside, you couldn't see anything.

Setsuko entered the room and saw Kikyo gazing at the window. Setsuko quickly grabbed Kikyo's arm, "What are you doing?!"

Kikyo flinched. She looked down at Setsuko.

Setsuko put on a apologetic face on, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." There was a knock on the door, causing the women to look at the door.

"May I come in?" came a muffled voice from the door.

"Ummm . . .come in, "Kikyo opened the it. She was greeted by the old woman they met when she first got here. Kikyo bowed, "Hello"

The woman smiled and patted Kikyo's head. "I'm sorry, but there were no clothes I could offer you and your friends.

Kikyo smiled, "Oh it's alright. I'm perfectly fine with theses clothes." She pointed at Inuyasha's haori that she was wearing.

The old woman sighed.

"How come the sky is black, you can't see anything outside." Kikyo pointed at the window.

The old woman stiffened, "Why you have it all wrong . . . " She glanced at Setsuko. Setsuko flinched.

"There's light and all kinds of things outside . . . but do me a favor and don't look outside again."

Kikyo tried not to gulp, she smiled. "Alright then_."_

"Understood? Very well then, I'll be leaving." The old woman walked out the door. Setsuko followed shortly behind her.

Kikyo sat alone on the bed, feeling unsure about the hospitality she was receiving.

* * *

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and went into his room. 

He saw Kikyo sitting down, she looked at the closed window, she didn't even notice Inuyasha was there

Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking her view of the closed window. "Watcha lookin' at?"

Kikyo snapped back to reality, "Oh, it's you, Inuyasha."

"What were you looking at?"

"The window, it's pitch black. You can't see anything."

"That's weird," Inuyasha headed for the window. He felt arms encircling his waste. Kikyo. He let his hands fall on hers.

"Don't Inuyasha. I can't let you. The old woman told me not to."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Kagome layed still on her bed, until she heard the door open. 

Kimiko slid beside her, "Kagome, aww you ok?"

Kagome looked at her sadly, tears were forming on the edge of her eyes.

"Don't cwy!" Kimiko put her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm not!" Kagome shouted back. She trembled, she had to face Inuyasha without crying.

Kimiko looked at her, "Whaw an eye sore." She folded her arms.

Kagome's shoulders shook.

"Hey d-don't cwy!" Kimiko put her hands on Kagome's shoulders, so she would stop trembling. "Oh boy."

"I'm not crying!" Kagome would never cry in front of a three year old, especially since it was Inuyasha's and Kikyo's future daughter. She stood up to stare at Kimiko, to prove that she wasn't crying.

Kimiko looked at Kagome lazy eyed, "Let's eat," She pointed at a little cart with food on it.

"Alright."

They ate silently. Kimiko kept stealing glances at Kagome.

"There, are you done?" Kagome asked.

Kimiko nodded, "Let's go wash our hands."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

They went to the bathroom and found two buckets, one filled with water and one empty. "You first," Kimiko said.

"Ok," Kagome put her hands in the empty bucket. Kimiko poured the warm water on Kagome's hands. Kimiko gasped, it wasn't water, it was blood. The water was red and bloody, but in a few seconds it became clear again.

Kagome looked at the water wide eyed, _Woah, I'm hallucinating here, big time._

"Thanks, they're clean now!" Kagome grabbed the bucket Kimiko was holding and poured warm water on her hands. Kimiko however didn't say anything.

* * *

Miroku sat down alone on the stairs, thinking about what Inuyasha said.

He looked down the stairs then up. The castle was huge. Maids ran up the stairs. Miroku didn't have time to greet them at their pace.

Miroku kept still, his chin on his hand. He felt someone behind him, he turned to see Sango.

Sango sat next to him, "Miroku , are you feeling alright?" She slid her hand under his bangs to feel his forehead.

"Oh, my dear Sango. No need to worry about me." Miroku smiled.

Sango smiled back, her smile broke when she felt something sliding up and down her bottom. She slapped him, "You lech!"

"I couldn't control my hand! It has a mind of it's own! Don't blame me Sango!"

Sango walked away, furious.

"Sango!!!"

* * *

Shippo slept peacefully on the bed, snoring. He hugged the pillow tightly.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Hehe at least it wasn't as short as the other one! 


	22. By the Queen's Orders

Miroku stood up from the stairs, he looked up and saw the inside of the castle shifting. Miroku shook his head and looked again, it was completely normal. His shoulder's tensed up, "This atmosphere . . . "

Miroku ran to Sango's room, not bothering to knock.

"What do you want Miroku?" She asked angrily, her eyebrow twitched.

"What'd you do to her now Miroku?" Shippo asked as he woke up.

"Sango, have you noticed anything strange while we are staying in this castle?" He asked, hoping to get a good answer.

Sango replace her angry look with a serious one, "Now that you say, earlier I saw the room shifting . . . but I thought that was my imagination."

"I thought so too!!! That's why didn't say anything!" Shippo chirped.

"I did too," Miroku stated. "This isn't a safe place to stay." Miroku turned to the door.

"You're right, but we shouldn't leave so suddenly, or they'll think we're up to something." Sango held his arm.

"Besides, how do we leave?" Shippo asked.

"You have a point," Miroku looked at the floor. "Let's ask Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Yeah, we should," Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder.

* * *

Kagome ran her fingers threw her hair, as she kicked her feet in the air. She was on the bed, laying down on her stomach.. 

Kimiko was on the floor, babbling on and on to her stuffed rabbit, Chimi.

The door flew open, Kimiko nearly leaped into the air. Kagome's hair popped out of place. The old woman walked in, her smile as genuine as alway. Setsuko stepped in behind her, "Good morning!"

Kimiko smiled, "Good morning to you too!"

It made Kagome a little jealous that Setsuko made friends with Kimiko so fast. Kagome sat up, "What brings you here?"

"Well I'm just checking on the cutest baby cakes!!!" Setsuko grabbed Kimiko cheeks, not to hard like the other women in the past has done. Kimiko smiled brightly. "Hee." Pink tainted her cheeks as hugged Setsuko. Setsuko rubbed her back hugged her.

Kagome was furious, she wanted to be friends with Kimiko at least while they were stuck here. She didn't want anyone trying to destroy her chance at making new friends with an "enemy" as Kimiko refers them to be.

The door slammed once again, causing them to look up. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were at the door. "Oops, sorry!" Sango apologized.

"No, no, come in. Say what you have to say! There is no need to hold back." The old woman smiled even bigger.

"Hehe, we just stopped bye to say hi!" Shippo told them nervously.

"Well hi to you too," The old woman waved.

"Well . . . bye!" Miroku waved back.

"Good bye then!" Setsuko smiled.

A nerve popped up on Sango's temple. She shut the door and held Miroku's hand as they walked to Inuyasha's room. Shippo chuckled nervously.

They opened the door to Inuyasha's room and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting on the bed, holding hands.

"Kikyo!!!! What do you think you're doing with my friend's . . .gah!!!" Sango marched up to them.

"Wa-wait Sango!" Miroku grabbed her arm as if knowing she was going to slap her.

"And what do **YOU** think you're doing, Inuyasha?!?!?" Sango asked. She felt fire build up inside her. She didn't want to see her friend hurt, not in a billion years.

Shippo shrunk on Sango's shoulder.

"Sango wait!" Miroku tried pulling her back. "I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation!"

"Well what is that reasonable explanation, Inuyasha?!" Sango asked.

Kikyo looked dumbfounded she looked over at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo pregnant!! And she's carrying my child!" Inuyasha said fiercely, he didn't like his friend getting mad at her, especially when she didn't do anything wrong.

Sango looked at him shocked . . ."You're lieing! Right?! Please tell me you are!"

"I would, but then I'd be lieing." Inuyasha held Kikyo's hand tighter.

"B-but . . . have you told Kagome?" Sango asked, wondering in how much pain Kagome will be. She didn't want to imagine her friend like that, ever!

"No . . ." Inuyasha said slowly.

Sango's shoulder's drooped, "But why? How could you do such a thing to her?"

"To who?" Inuyasha asked.

"To Kagome!"

"We didn't do anything while Kagome was here. It was back fifty years ago. Kikyo died . . . pregnant. The woman she met gave her a antidote that gave her life . . . not only to her but the fetus in her stomach." Inuyasha said.

"He's right, we haven't done such since Kagome came to our time." Kikyo told her.

"Am I really getting in the way tha-that much in your relationship?" Kagome asked from the door.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's shoulder's shook and her lip quivered. She looked up at Inuyasha and Kikyo, "I'm sorry!" She ran down the hall, tear drops fell.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha ran after her.

Kikyo stayed back, knowing they needed their space. Kimiko plodded in the room, "Where's daddy?!" She puffed. It looked as if she has been running.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine."

* * *

"Kagome! " He ran around the castle, repeating her name several times. "Kagome!" 

He heard some sniffing and spotted the teenage girl in her bedroom. He touched her shoulder slightly, "Kagome . .."

"Please . . . just leave," Kagome buried her head in her knees.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Inuyasha sat by her.

"WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I . . I . . . I wouldn't have done anything wrong!!! I wouldn't have ran home like I -sniff- always do!!!!" Kagome looked up at him, her face was covered in tears. She hugged him. "How could you do this to me?"

Inuyasha hugged her back, "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say? Sorry?" Kagome wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "But why?! Couldn't just love me? Why did you get her pregnant?! I know I'm saying the opposite of what I said just a few seconds ago!!! But . . .you could have at **least** told me about it!"

"Kagome, I got her pregnant fifty years ago. I didn't know you then. The woman that Kikyo met gave her an antidote, that gave her life. This included the fetus she had in her fifty years ago! I can't reverse time!"

Kagome's shoulders stopped shaking a little. "Can I ask you some . .something? . . .If Kikyo wasn't pregnant . . . would you and I be together?"

Inuyasha looked at her nervously, he didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Monk ,have you felt any kind of strange aura here, in this castle?" Kikyo asked. 

"Yes, we have," Miroku told her.

"The room shifted a while ago," Sango put her hands on her hips.

"If you look outside, you can't see anything. It's pitch black." Kikyo held Kimiko close to her.

"I saw the water I powed on Kagome's hands turn into bwud, but I thought I was imagining.;" Kimiko patted Chimi's head.

"This place is cursed, " Miroku put his finger on his chin. "We have to leave now. We have to hurry too."

"Don't leave!" Setsuko looked at the floor, she held a food tray in her arms.

"Setsuko!" Kimiko was about to run up to her, but Kikyo pulled her back to her arms. "Who are you people?"

"People, just like you," came a voice from behind Setsuko. The old woman stepped into the room. " You can't leave yet, my dear, Kikyo. Not any of you."

"You never told us your name . . . who are you?" Sango asked her.

"I might tell you, but not now," the old woman's face twisted into a scowl. "Not any of you will be leavng this castle!"

Kikyo's hold on Kimiko tightened, she would protect her daughter no matter what happens. The old woman stepped forward.

Kikyo took a few steps back, "Don't come near us."

Sango and Miroku stood in front of them. "She's right! You can't come near us!" Shippo jumped down from Sango's shoulder.

"The wall," Kikyo gave it a light push and it revealed a room. "Come on, we have to leave!" They ran to the hidden room in the wall.

"Call the guards!" The old woman ordered Setsuko.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Setsuko ran to the stair case and yelled down stairs, "Guards search for the newcomers!!!! By the queen's orders!"

* * *

It's longer than the last one, that's a little better. 


	23. 2 doors

Kikyo pressed her ear against the wall, the footsteps of the guards could be heard down stairs.

"We have to warn Inuyasha and Kagome!" Shippo said frantically.

"He's right!" Kimiko said she headed for the door.

Kikyo put her hand on the door, "On three."

The others nodded.

"One," Kikyo put her hand against the door.

"Two," Sango and Miroku put their hands against the door. Kikyo grasped Kimiko's hand. Shippo clutched Sango's shoulder.

"Three!" They pushed the door and ran across the hallway, Kikyo pulled Kimiko up to her chest.

They burst into the room Kagome and Inuyasha were in.

Kagome almost jumped, forgetting about her question.

Inuyasha sighed, he was saved. "Kikyo what's wrong?" He jumped to her. "What's going on, you guys look nervous."

"We have to get out of here! The guards are coming!" Sango helped Kagome up from the bed.

"What?" Kagome looked at her confused.

"I'll tell you later! We have to go!" Sango said in a rush. Guards marched into the room. Inuyasha used his iron reaver attack , injuring the guards. Miroku jumped over the guards, "There are alot more than we can handle."

"I can handle them," Inuyasha headed out of the room.

"Stop Inuyasha! You can't risk it!" Miroku said, he caught his haori sleeve.

"Keh . . .fine," It's true, Inuyasha didn't want to risk getting his friends and family hurt. "Let's go then." He let Kikyo jump on his back along with Kimiko.

Kikyo gripped his shoulders as a pain struck her stomach. "Mommy," Kimiko looked at her worriedly.

Kikyo gave her daughter a small smile, "It's alright."

They went down the stairs and were greeted by guards. Inuyasha readied his claws and slaughtered them. Truly, the guards were really easy targets, but they got in their way.

Inuyasha looked ahead, there were two doors . Which one to choose?

Inuyasha looked at them, "Which one is the right door?"

"I don't know," Kikyo looked at them.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter, hehe. I'm sorta on writers block so ideas are slowly coming to me. -- 


	24. Things I Yearn to Remember

"Let's try this one," Shippo tried jumping up to the door handle, but she little fox demon couldn't reach. Kagome held him and opened the door. "Thanks, Kagome!" Shippo said, they were sucked into the room, without any warning.

"I guess this wasn't it!" Inuyasha said, he held Kikyo tightly. Kimiko opened her eyes, stars flowed around them, like when Kagome and Inuyasha go down the well. They fell onto the floor with a thump.

"Huh?" Kagome looked around and gasped, "Are we home?" Kagome climbed the well. Inuyasha jumped up, "This isn't home."

Kikyo winced as Inuyasha set her down the floor. "Kikyo," Inuyasha grasped her shoulders.

"I'm fine . . . don't worry about it, it's only 1 month and a half to go." She winced in deeply. "But I'm fine really." Kikyou grasped Kimiko's hand , "Where are we?" She looked down at her stomach, it was sure getting bigger.

Inuyasha gripped his handle. The others came out of the well, "Where are we?"

They were in a room filled with stars, suddenly everything went black.

A scream pierced the air.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, the lights turned back on and they were in a white room.

"Where's mommy?" Kimiko asked, trying to locate her mother. "She's not here anymores!"

Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsaiga, he headed for a wall, "GAHHHHH!!!!!!" Metal sparks flew in the air for about a second. Inuyasha looked at the wall, there was no effect on it. He cursed under his breath and tried again, still there was nothing not even a scar on the wall.

Kimiko pounded on the wall, "Give back Mommy!" Her shoulders trembled, she didn't want her mother away. She looked at Inuyasha with watery eyes, "We're still not giving up ,wight?" Kimiko looked at him hopefully.

Inuyasha looked at her, it hurt him, seeing his future daughter like this. It wasn't like any other little tantrum she gave out. Kimiko sniffed, afraid that her father wouldn't answer her question.

"Of . . .of course we won't" Inuyasha smiled at Kimiko.

Kagome felt so out of place, she felt ashamed of asking Inuyasha that question. She covered her mouth with her hand as she remembered that moment. She wanted to cry, her heart hurt, she wanted to go home, but she promised Inuyasha she wasn't going to act like that. She held her head high.

Kagome kicked the wall, "Let us out!!!!!!!" She pounded on it some more .

* * *

Kikyo slowly woke up, it was dark, but there was still light. Her hands were over her head, she tried to bring down, but for some weird reason she couldn't. She looked up, her hands were chained to the wall. She tried desperately to get out. 

A soft groan was heard in the room. "Hello? Is someone else here?" Kikyo asked.

"Kik-Kikyo . . . is that you?" An old voice was heard from next to her. Kikyou looked beside her, an old woman was chained to the wall just like she was.

"Yes, do I know you?" Kikyo asked as she struggled with the chains on her hands. She was scared, scared for her baby. She didn't want to give labor here.

"I didn't expect you to remember me, after you were just a baby. " The woman sniffed. "But the important thing is that you came, you came!" The old woman weeped. "You finally came, after all these years. My, your gorgeous more than what I thought you would be!"

Kikyo's eyes widened, "Grandmother? It is you isn't it? That same voice, you used to sing to me when I was still an infant." Kikyo looked down at the haori she was wearing. Inuyasha, she wondered if he was ok. She couldn't reach the little music box.

Kikyo looked back at her grandmother, "I've missed you so!" Kikyo smiled sadly.

"Oh I have too!" the old woman said weakly, but still managed to say it loudly.

"How come you're here and not ruling the kingdom?" Kikyo asked.

The old woman looked at the ground, "They were all killed, your mother, your father, even your brother and sisters. It was terrible, but they let me live and threw me here in the dungeon to live for an eternity. To suffer for an eternity."

"That must be so terrible. We have to escape!" Kikyo tried pulling away from the chains.

"Stop! You're pregnant!" She cried. "Don't strain yourself, I still sense that you still have some goddess power in you.You have to borrow power from the infant inside you."

Kikyo's stomach was round and big now, very noticeable "I'll try," Kikyo closed her eyes, red lighted up her body, nothing else would happen.

"Give out more!" The old woman exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Kikyo said. She kept pushing out the energy inside her. Red glowed from her hands and made the chains explode into pieces. Kikyo rubbed her wrists. "Phew."

She headed for the old woman and and broke the chain. The old woman thanked her and rubbed her wrists. "It has been years since I could let my arms down." She sighed. "Kikyo, remember, goddesses and anyone with demon blood are immortal. They can only die in a battle."

"So I'm . . . I'm immortal?" Kikyo asked.

"Correct."

* * *

Sorry guys another short chapter, but longer than the last one. About 600 words longer. These ideas are slowly coming to me. Bye. 


	25. Locked Again

"Grandmother, do you know the way?" Kikyo asked, she gripped the side of the door.

The old woman thought for a second, "I don't remember, it's been years. Do you really expect me to know?"

Kikyo winced and ran back inside the dungeon and threw up. She held her stomach and groaned painfully.

"Are you alright my child?" The old woman asked. Kikyo nodded weakly and opened the door completely. Two guards immediately turned around and was was greeted with some red glow. They looked Kikyo surprised, they hit the floor as the red glow hit their chest.

Kikyo grasped her grandmother's shoulder, her shoulders drooped and she was breathing hard. Her grandmother gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry I'm ok." Kikyo nodded.

"Let's hurry then," Kikyo's grandmother took Kikyo's hand in hers and hurried across the eerie hallway.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!!!!!" Sango threw her over sized boomerang against the wall. It still had no effect. 

Miroku sat on the floor mumbling something under his breath.

Inuyasha kept crashing his sword against the wall, sparks flew around them. Not one little scratch was on the wall. Kimiko dug into her backpack, she threw some of her toys on the ground to make more room to look.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled, little blue fire floated across the air. Shippo sighed, "Nothing works!"

Kagome kicked the wall, she didn't have any arrows nor a bow. "Let us out!" She kicked the wall once more.

"Aha!" Kimiko put back all her stuff in her backpack. She held an arrow in her hand.

"We just need a bow," Kagome hit her head against the wall. "Either way I don't think it would work."

Kimiko stared at the arrow, not paying attention to Kagome's babbling. "What aww you doing Miwoku?"Kimiko asked as she plodded toward him.

Miroku however didn't say anything, Kimiko smiled and stared at his hand signals. She put her hand over his. Red light emerged from their hands. Miroku's eyes widened, he stopped mumbling and took a scroll out from his robes. He handed it to Kimiko.

Everyone else looked at them in awe. Both of their hands touched the scroll and red light poured into it, making it glow red. Kimiko to it from his hands completely and tied it onto the arrow.

She grinned ear to ear, she walked to the wall, feeling everyones eyes on her. She put her hand on the wall and sent the arrow piercing down hard. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard, and Inuyasha jumped in front of Kimiko, covering her.

"Look Daddy," Kimiko pointed at the wall, "There."

A hole was burst into the wall. "It's open!" Kagome ran to the hole.

* * *

Kikyo fell on her knees, she rubbed her abdomen. 

"Child, are you alright? Either way we need to keep moving, the guards are coming." Kikyo's grandmother pulled her up.

"Right," Kikyo staggered a bit, but continued walking. "Grandmother, what's your name?"

"My name is . . ." She hesitated. "Moriyo"

"Moriyo," Kikyo let the word roll off her tongue. She smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"There!" guards ran to them. The two guards held them by their hands. The escorted them back to the dungeon.

"How did you get out?" The guard asked.

Kikyo didn't respond.

"Foolish woman," The second guard chained her up with new chains. "These chains are much more powerful than the other ones, so don't expect to get out easily this time." The guards finished chaining up Moriyo and left. They slammed the door shut.

Kikyo tried to gather her powers in her hand.

"Stop! Your child can't produce much power, you can kill it that way!" Moriyo scolded.

Kikyo stopped immediately and looked down her stomach, pain went through her body. She winced, shutting her eyes.

"Don't force yourself," Moriyo shut her eyes, "Rest for now."

Kikyo frowned, her stomach hurt like hell.

* * *

Kagome felt a chill run up her spine, her legs wobbled. She held Kimiko close to her, weird thing is that Kimiko didn't object. The three year old shivered. 

Inuyasha gripped his sword, ready to launch a surprise attack on the guards.

The guards ran down the hallway, Inuyasha used his tetsaiga on them, destroying them completely.

Miroku checked all the doors along with Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome opened the door to the nursery room. She held Kimiko against her chest, not wanting anything to happen to the child on her account.

The little music box opened up and a bitter:sweet melody played.

Kagome looked at the box worriedly. She opened the box's tiny drawer. She didn't know why, she just did. Kimiko shielded her eyes and dug her head in Kagome's hair. She trembled she stopped Kagome. "I'll do this."

Kimiko grabbed the key from inside the tiny drawer.

"A key? Do you know anything about this?" Kagome asked.

She shook her head. She held the key close to her chest. "I'll only tell you one thing, it's a ticket to-"

Inuyasha slammed the door to the wall, "Are you guys alright?"

"Hehe Yes!" Kimiko smiled, she gripped Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome ran to him, "Let's search some more."

"Where's Shippo?!" Kimiko looked around frantically.

"I'm . . . right here!" Shippo said as he ran to them. He jumped on Miroku's shoulder, "This is better."

Kimiko shut her eyes tightly and dug her head into Kagome's hair once again. "This is scawy."

"We'll get out of here soon." Kagome said as she looked for another door.

* * *

three weeks later 

Kikyo coughed , they've been stuck there for three weeks, good thing is that the guards are still feeding them well. At first she rejected the food, but then she started eating for the sake of the baby.

She longed to see Inuyasha again and Kimiko too. At least she wasn't completely alone. She hasn't moved her hands from over her head for three weeks. Her arms ached, the chains wouldn't let her arms rest.

She has tried summoning her baby's power, but no luck. Kikyo fiddled with the chains again, looking for a way to let her arms down.

"You'll get used to it," Moriyo told her. She sat weakly on the cold floor.

Kikyo longed to see the sunlight. She looked at her grandmother's pale face, "Have you ever seen the sun grandmother?"

"The sun?" Moriyo looked at her as if she was crazy. "You can't see the sun, well not here you can't," She shook her head.

"Back in earth you can see the sun rise and set. It's splendid." Kikyo smiled, imagining the sun hitting her face with it's warm rays. "Have you ever seen snow before?"

"Never heard of such a thing," Moriyo let her head tilt back.

"You haven't? It's amazing too, it's white and puffy. I remember playing with it back when I was little. But the head priest hated it because it would always ruin my miko uniform, making it wet and soggy." Kikyo chuckled a bit.

"How does that _snow_ feel like?" Moriyo asked with full attention now.

"It's puffy and white, it covers the floor . . . it cold, icy, but welcoming. What about rain? Have you heard about rain?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"Now, what is _that_?" Moriyo asked.

"It's water, droplets of water that fall from the sky. I guess that's all it is to it." Kikyo smiled.

"You're bored aren't you my dear?"

"Why shouldn't I be? This place is dark, cold, and there is nothing to do. And you can't even move your hands freely!"

"I knew it."

* * *

Inuyasha and the others looked through every door. It's already been three Weeks and still no sign of Kikyo. They were tired, but they kept looking. 

Kagome breathed in deeply.

"Kagome?" Kimiko asked. "Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded, "Just tired." She turned to Inuyasha, "When is the baby due?"

"In about . . . " He thought about it.

"Any week now!" Kimiko said.

"Crud," Inuyasha whispered.

"I know! I know!" Kimiko chirped, she jumped up and down.

"Where? We've checked every single room," Inuyasha said frustrated at the fact that he couldn't find Kikyo any where.

"In my story books there is always dungeon at the bottom of the castle!" Kimiko said she ran to the stairs. "She must be there!"

Sango stopped her, "Are you sure, don't you think that it only exists in stories?"

"She's right, we can't believe in fairy tales." Shippo nodded.

"But she can be right," Miroku said. "We should go now."

"You better be right Shorty!" Inuyasha let Kagome and Kimiko climb up his back. "Yay!" Kimiko cheered.

They ran down the stairs which took forever. They finally reached the bottom.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm . . ." Kimiko pressed her finger against her chin.

"We have check out the . . .window!" Kimiko said.

"But it's pitch black outside." Sango said as she pulled up the curtains.

"Oh! Oh! I know now!" Kimiko said, she pointed up.

"Sowwy I get confused with the dungeon at the peak of the castle and the basement at the bottom!" Kimiko said.

Inuyasha frowned, "Here we go again."

* * *

I think this one was longer than the last one. Another 600 words longer! Yay!!! Chapters are a bit longer now! 


	26. Killer Butterflies

Inuyasha and his group panted heavily. The dungeon was there just like Kimiko said there would be. He opened the door, to find another stair case, "Not again!"

* * *

Kikyo pulled on her chains, "This better work." Red light bursted the chains. 

"You did it!"

"I guess so." Kikyo walked to her grandmother. There was still some red glow on her hands, so she used it to break her free.

The door was swung open, the two shut their eyes, expecting the worse. Kikyo managed to open her's. "Inuyasha!"

"Sorry we're late," he smirked.

"We'll do thank you's later," Kagome turned around. "We should leave."

Kikyo began to walk, struggling a little, "First my grandmother has to reclaim her land." Kikyo helped her up. "Or this place will forever be like this."

"What? Reclaim?" Sango asked.

"When I was still an infant, the moon was under attack. They slaughtered everyone and let my grandmother live." Kikyo's legs wobbled. "Where's Kimiko?"

"She's behind my ba-" Inuyasha checked, the three year old was no longer there.

"Hee Hee! I'm over heres!" Kimiko sat in the corner.

"Why are you sitting there? " Kagome asked, she picked her up.

"I was tired." She brushed Kagome's hands away. "I can walk." She ran to her mother. She brushed Kikyo's bangs away from her face. "You're ok." She turned to meet her great grandmother's eyes. "Gweat Gwandma!" She jumped up and down.

"Do I know you?"

"Not yet," Kimiko smiled. "You just have to reclaim your king dumb first!"

The old woman chuckled, "My king dumb, eh?"

* * *

"Have you found them yet?"the old woman asked impatiently. 

"No, your highness," Setsuko bowed.

The old woman frowned, "Call me once you have them." She walked away.

Setsuko sighed and stared down at the ground, deep in thought. She felt a hand curl on her mouth, she screamed. It didn't make much sound, not enough to alert the soldiers. She was pulled into the shadows. Her eyes widened, "Moriyo," she mumbled.

Kikyo wrapped a cloth across her mouth, "Shh."

Kagome quickly tied Setsuko's hands with the help of Sango. They carefully tied her onto a pillar.

"Inuyasha, " Kikyo gripped his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He shot her a worried look.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Be careful." She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back

"Where'd you find them?"

"The soldiers and guards." she pointed at the motionless figures on the ground. At that moment Kagome ran to Inuyasha, clutching his haori sleeve.

Inuyasha clenched his tetsaiga, making it go full power. "Wind Scar!!"

A soldier's body stood up, not affected by the attack.

"What the . . ." Inuyasha gripped the tetsaiga even tighter. "Who are you?!"

A smile crept up on the corpse soldier's face. "You shouldn't come any closer." It hung it's head and chuckled.

"What's so damn funny?" Inuyasha frowned.

The soldier stopped chuckling, he paused, "I summon you up." The soldiers around him stood up, straight.

They headed for Inuyasha with their swords raised up. Inuyasha quickly set the tetsaiga onto the ground, blocking their attacks.

Kikyo notched the arrow into her bow, shooting it straight toward the soldiers, demolishing a row of them.

"Can you give me your bow and arrows, you're in no condition to fight." Kagome set her hands in front of Kikyo.

"Well . . ." Kikyo hesitated. She handed her weapon to Kagome. Kagome nodded, gratefully. "Thank you."

Kikyo leaned on a pillar. "Are you alright, child?" Moriyo asked. Kikyo nodded. Moriyo looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine, " Kikyo assured.

Inuyasha used his adamant mirage, killing them along with Kagome's arrow and Sango's boomerang.

Sango set her hand on her boomerang, "Are there anymore?"

"I don't think so," said Miroku.

Kikyo turned to Setsuko," Setsuko, where's the old woman?"

Setsuko shook her head, glaring at her.

"I caught her scent, she went that way.." Kimiko pointed.

Inuyasha picked her up.

Sango ran behind them along with Miroku, suddenly the group in front of them disappeared. "Where did they go?" Sango asked.

Miroku gripped the beads on his right hand, "I don't know, but something's following us."

Sango gripped her boomerang.

A Cyclopes stood above them, it held it's fist high in the air. "Sango!" Miroku put a barrier around her.

"I'm fine, I can protect myself." Sango threw her boomerang at the Cyclopes, tearing the skin on his shoulder. She gave it one more blow on the head, "I don't think it's alive."

She turned around to meet Miroku's eyes. Behind her butterflies were seeping out of the Cyclopes's wounds. Blue and purple butterflies with gold and sliver edges.

"Butterflies?" Miroku asked, more to himself. Sango turned around again, her eyes widened, "Aren't those butterflies a myth?"

"I thought so too, but isn't this whole place a myth?" Miroku tightened his grip on the beads. "Supposedly those butterflies can kill slowly and painfully with the powder they give out."

Sango stiffened such beautiful creatures can kill like that?

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku untied the beads.

Sango gasped. "Miroku! You said it yourself! The butterflies are poisonous!!!" Sango yelled, she gripped his hand. "Please stop!!! Miroku!!!"

Miroku looked down on her,"Sa-Sango?" He winced, "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Strips of blood fell from his hand.

"MIROKU!!!!" She embraced him, "Don't pain yourself . . . I beg of you." She put her hand over his wind tunnel.

"NOOO!!! SANGO!!!"

Sango took his cloth and covered his wind tunnel, tieing the beads. The wind stopped and he fell limply in Sango's arms. "Miroku!" She set him on the ground and shook his shoulders, "Miroku!"

* * *

"Where's Sango and Miroku?!" Kagome asked as she ran over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped running along with the others. "I didn't notice they were gone."

"What's that?!" Kagome stood in front of Kikyo and Moriyo.

* * *

It's weird here in Texas, it cold one day then it's hot the next. Weird Texas weather. I'll alot more time to write fanfics since winter break is here. Yay! 


	27. Poor unfortunate Soul

Haha! I'm just kidding of course I'll continue writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango yelled over and over again, trying to wake him up. "Please just get up!"

He opened his eyes slowly, "I'm sorry Sango, I can't move alot." His hand was in total pain, he winced.

Sango put his arm over her shoulder," I have to get you out of here."

"No, just leave me here. I'll be a burden."

"I can't do that Miroku," she caressed his hand.

* * *

Kagome's legs almost wobbled, she looked at the huge demon. 

"It's the old woman!" Shippo yelled. The old woman had an octopus body and bright red lipstick. She smirked evilly, "It's been a while Moriyo."

Moriyo furrowed her eyebrows, "What did you do to yourself?"

"Not much, I did this with the power that was sucked out of you."

"How can you be an octopus when there is clearly no ocean?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh no dear, this is an ocean, an ocean of worries . . ," her tentacle shot up to caressed Kikyo's cheek. Kikyo grabbed the tentacle and pushed it aside.

A girl appeared beside the old woman, her hair black, unlike Kimiko's. She looked to be 5 years old. Her eyes had a blank look.

Kimiko let go of Inuyasha's Haori that Kikyo wore. "Onee-chama!" she screamed. The three year old ran to her sister, her arms extended in front of her.

"Don't let her get to you," the old woman ordered.

"Wait, shorty!" Inuyasha yelled

"Fuu-onee chama!" Kimiko cried. She reached up to her sister, hugging her tightly. 'Fuu' clenched her younger sister's arms, light poured out of her hands, electrifying Kimi. (Like the time Kikyo first saw Inuyasha after her death) Kimiko slowly slid down.

"Kimi!" Kikyo yelled. "What did you do to her."

"Who exactly are you?!" Inuyasha asked roughly.

"Please don't hurt her. It's my nee-chama." She stood in front of her sister protectively.

"That's where your wrong, my cute. She's _mine._"

"Yuna . . . how did you get her," Moriyo asked.

_Yuna? _Kagome thought. _So that's her name._

"It was really difficult, I have to say. She's just like you, right, _Fumika_?" Yuna smiled.

Fumika turned to meet her with a glare.

"It's not nice to glare my dear." Yuna said with smirk. She encircled her tentacle around Fumika's neck.

"Hey stop, old hag!" Inuyasha charged after her with his sword raised of his head.

"Na uh uh," Yuna tightened her grip on Fumika's neck. "If you come closer I will tighten the grip I have on her. That means you too," Yuna threw Kimiko to Inuyasha, making her slide down the floor with the impact.

"Kimiko!" Kagome ran to her side. "You ok?" She layed Kimiko's head on her lap.

"I'm ok, but go to Sango, she'll protect you. I'm too weak at the moment!" Kimiko tried getting back up again. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Sango? But Sang-" Kagome stopped mid sentence as Sango's boomerang flew above them, ripping the tentacle and releasing Fuu from it's deadly grip.

Kagome turned around, "Sango!. . . . What happened to Miroku?!"

"Poisonous butterflies got sucked into his wind tunnel."

"Fumika! Get them!" Yuna screeched in pain. "Get them!"

Kikyo's eyes widened as Fuu headed for them with her dagger. Fumika's eyes glowed red. "Fumika! Stop!"

"I-I cannnn't, I d-don'ttt know how!" Fumika stuttered.

"Get the little one!" Yuna ordered her.

Fumiko's eyes widened, she gulped and headed for her little sister. "RUN!!!!"

Kimiko looked at her sister. "Kimiko!!!!!" Inuyasha ran to her and grabbed her by her little waist.

"What about Fuu- nee chama?! Help her!" she looked at him teary eyed.

"She's my daughter too?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have to answer that, do I Daddy?" Kimiko looked at him with her eyes a little wide. She looked back down at her sister, she didn't want to leave her now.

"Kuso . ." Yuna whispered under her breath. "Try again!"

Fumika's dagger shook in her hand, she looked at her future mother. She glanced at Yuna. "Go on!" she yelled. Fumiko stared her mother then at Yuna, who was yelling like crazy at her for not charging.

Finally, Fumika couldn't resist her orders, "Run!!!" Fumika headed for her mother.

Kimiko struggled out of Inuyasha's grasp. She ran to her sister, locking her in a tight sisterly hug. She hugged her sister's legs, for she was too short."Fuu-nee chama?" Kimiko giggled. "Let's play hide and seek!" Kimiko tugged on her hand. "Nee- chama?"

Fumika stared at her blankly and turned to Yuna. "Let's play now!" Kimiko grasped her hand eagerly and ran to the doors.

"Fumika!" Yuna yelled.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Inuyasha raised his sword, "Adamant mirage!!!"

Yuna pushed him aside with her tentacle, flinging him to the side of the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, she was about to run to his side, but Kagome beat her to it. Kagome collapsed on her knees, hugging the hanyou. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Inuyasha said as he stood up slowly.

"It's locked!" Kimiko yelled as she pulled on the door handle. She looked over at her side, her sister stared at her with contempt. "Fuu- chama?"

Moriyo glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome then at Kikyo. Kikyo took the sword, pinned to the ground and ran to him, a tentacle came crashing her way. With a swift hand signal she made a red barrier around around her.

"Inuyasha your sword!" she handed it to him. Inuyasha got up quickly and once again his sword flared up.

"Fuu-chama?" Kimiko asked again.

"Kimi-chan . . ." she cornered her little sister.

Kimiko looked at Fumika with worry, she backed up to a corner and gulped. She felt hand encircle her neck.

"I'm s-sorry, Kimi- chan," she clenched Kimiko's neck, tightening the grip she had on her. A small yelp escaped Kimi's lips. Fumika gripped harder. Kimiko's back pack fell to her side, Chimi fell out of it along with other dried up flowers and plants.

"Chimi . . .?" Fumika loosened her grip on Kimiko. She searched for the dagger in her pocket, she threw it at Kimiko.

Kimiko's shut her eyes tightly and ducked, making the dagger bounce of the metal behind her. Tears welled up in Fumika's eyes as they regained her usual golden color. "Kimi- chan!"

"Oopsie! Where'ed it gow?!" Kimiko looked for the dagger.

Inuyasha stopped running and lowered down his sword, "Huh?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "What is it, Miroku?!" Sango asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He stood up.

The dagger pierced Yuna's heart, making her fall.

"It's not my fault!" Kimiko yelled, making everyone turn around her way. She pointed at Fumika.

"Nu uh!!!" the five year old yelled.

"Uh huh!"

"But it was an accident!!!" Fumika yelled.

Kimiko stuck out her tongue blowing a raspberry. Fumika copied her.

* * *

The end is near, lol. Well that was a sucky way for Yuna to die. Well in her POV that is. This is the last weekend of '07. Now what to do. 


	28. Last Chapter

This is the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kimi-chan and Fuu-chan.

* * *

"Fuu nee-chama! How do you open the door?" Kimiko asked. 

"Just pull the handle silly!" She pulled the handle. "Hey it won't work!" She pulled it again.

"So we're trapped here?!" Sango asked, she looked uncertain.

"No, no, you push the door open," Moriyo gave the door a slight push. "There you go, no you ca n go home."

"Oh, that's all you had to do. Boy, do I feel stupid." Inuyasha opened the door all the way. "Are you coming or not?"

"No, I have to stay and rule my people. Thank you for all your help." she bowed down respectfully. Kikyo pushed her grandmother up, "I forgot, my mother asked if you remembered." Kikyo took out the little music box and handed it to Moriyo. "Well, I don't really know what she meant,but . . .here."

"Oh!" Moriyo's eyes widened, "Well this is . . ."

A black hole appeared in front of the group. "Ahhh!!! A worm hole!" Kagome yelped, her hair whipping crazily against the wind.

Inuyasha took a tight hold on Fuu and Kikyo. Kikyo grabbed Kimiko just before she flew into someone.

Inuyasha looked around the room. "We're back."

"Awesome!!!" Shippo jumped up.

"Om my gosh!!! We need to gets to home!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"How?" Fumika asked, she rubbed her head.

"With this!" Kimiko took out the little key she had in her backpack the whole time.

"That's the key you found!" Kagome exclaimed. "I didn't know you kept it with you the whole time."

"Umm . . . yeah, but we have to be leaving now." Fumika said. She looked at the others, " Sorry I didn't get to meet you guys properly. I might soon." She glanced at Kikyo's stomach. "Very soon."

"We have to go now!" Kimiko waved her hand good bye.

"Wait," Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "At least let us see you go off."

Kikyo got up, "He's right."

"Alrighty then!" Fuu smiled. They walked out of the door.

"Hey wait you guys! I'm coming too!" Kagome got up from the floor. A hand shot up, not letting her go any further.

"What're you doing, Miroku?" Kagome asked as she tried pulling away.

"You should leave them be, they're a family and I think they need their time alone." Miroku let go of her arm.

Bangs covered Kagome's eyes, "Well, I guess you're right. I do meddle a little too much." She sat back down on her knees and wondered when they were going to be back.

"Oh he didn't mean it that way, Kagome." Sango consoled her.

"Yeah, Kagome doesn't meddle," Shippo defended her.

"I never said that, I-" Miroku began babbling.

"It's alright, I know what you mean," Kagome assured him.

* * *

"Come on!" Kimiko said impatiently. She grabbed Fuu's hand and pulled on it. "The cave!" Kimiko smiled. 

They went through the cave, only to meet a field of wild flowers. "I guess we have to say our good byes." Kimiko turned to the couple, teary eyed. "I'll miss you 'lots!" She ran to Kikyo, hugging her kindly. "I'll miss you too." She returned the hug.

Kimiko let her go and faced Inuyasha. " I'll miss you too shorty." He patted her head. Kimiko embraced him too. "I'll see you in . . ." she counted her fingers. She let out a gasp, "In seven years!"

Kikyo chuckled at her reaction, "In two years"

"Kimi-chan, we have to leave now or the portal might close completely." Fuu grabbed her wrist.

"I'll see you in a while, too bad I didn't get to know you better." Kikyo smiled.

"You will very soon, by the looks of it."

"Yeah, well bye shorties," Inuyasha said, he waved good bye.

"Bye bye!" they said together. Kimiko took out her key and threw it in the air. A puffy pink cloud came and stopped in front of the sisters.

"Well, I guess my job here is done," Kimiko jumped on the cloud. "Wight?"

Fuu hopped onto the cloud too, "You're staying with mommy, right?"

"Yeah, I'm staying."

"Good." the two girls were raised onto the air, until they were no longer visible.

The couple blinked. "Wait . . . how'd we get here?" Inuyasha looked at his surroundings.

"I don't remember coming here . . " Kikyo said.

"Hahaha, maybe we were doing something. We just . . . may not remember. Geez, do I feel stupid."

"Ittai!" Kikyo winced and held her stomach.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"There you are!" They turned to the owner of the startling voice.

"Ai!" Kikyo smiled, the smile was soon replaced by a wince.

"Oh! Let's take you somewhere safer to have it, come on!" Ai signaled them to her hut.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, he ran into the hut and settled Kikyo on the mat. Kikyo grabbed her stomach and winced.

* * *

Now with Kagome and the others. 

"They're taking too long, what if something happened?" Kagome tapped her fingers on the floor nervously.

"Now that you say it has been taking a while." Sango got her boomerang.

"Let's spread out, we need to find them as soon as possible!" Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Are you sure lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure." Kagome turned to Shippo, "Let's go together."

"Ok!" Shippo climbed up Kagome's shoulder.

* * *

Hours later . . . 

An infant's cry pierced the sky above the hut they were in.

"She's all cleaned up for you," Ai handed Kikyo the baby.

Kikyo gladly accepted it, she cradled it in her arms, "Hi there, Fuu chan."

"Fuu?" Ai asked.

"Fumika," Kikyo smiled. Inuyasha stared at the infant cradled in her arm, "Fuu, huh?" The infant grabbed his finger, she plopped it in her mouth.

"We'll have another one in two more years," Kikyo passed Fuu onto Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha the infant. The baby had Kikyo's scent with some of his mixed in between.

"Well I'll leave you two alone for now," Ai exited the room.

"Kikyo, I . . ." Inuyasha began, but was interrupted by raven haired teenager crashing through the door.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed happily. She ran up to him, giving him a warm hug. She turned to Kikyo, "Oh wow, I didn't realize you were there." Her eyes went huge, "Is that her?"

Kikyo nodded, she looked at the baby in her arms and then back to Kagome. You could see that she wanted to hold it. Kikyo hesitated, but let her hold the fragile infant.

"How cute," Kagome said in awe, she held up the baby, causing Kikyo to gulp in worry that she'll drop it

"You better not drop her," Inuyasha said.

"It's not like I was! Wait . . . you have the rosary on, why did you do that, I thought you hated it." Kagome asked, she walked to him.

"Well, Kaede put it on me the first day I met you, dork." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's head and made her nod.

"Did you say good bye to Fuu and Kimi properly?"

"What are you talking about, I don't know those people. Are they someone from our missions that I don't remember?" Inuyasha asked, tucking in his hand under his sleeves.

"So you guys don't remember?!" Kagome exclaimed. "You too, Kikyo?"

"Remember what?" she asked as she took the infant back from Kagome's arms.

Kagome slapped her forehead, "Forget it." She turned to Inuyasha, "Now there was something I've been wanting to do to you for a _very_ long time."

Inuyasha blushed and tilted his head up a little more. "What?"

Kagome smirked, "Here's for all you've done!!!!!!!!!" She opened her mouth, the words that Inuyasha dreaded hearing came out of her mouth, "SIT! SIT!!! SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha fell onto the floor with loud thumps, making a big hole in the floor. Kagome breathed heavily, "SIT!" She said one last time. Inuyasha fell deeper into the hole, he quickly got up as soon as it was over,"What the hell was that for?!?!?!"

"I said that a little while ago!!!" Kagome yelled back.

Kikyo sweat dropped, she turned back to face her new baby. The baby looked at her father and the raven haired teenager in a yelling combat.

Ai came in, only to find a big hole in her floor. "What the . . . who did this?!"

"Oops," Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Shippo came back to the hut. "They're still not here?" Sango asked as she looked around the hut. 

"I lost Kagome, I don't know where she went, at least I found you guys," Shippo jumped up gleefully.

"It's dark and it's already been hours since they left," Miroku leaned on his staff for support..

"Wait, do you hear that?" Sango asked.

They ran outside, following Sango. "I hear it now." Miroku ran faster.

"Oh boy, they're fighting again as usual." Shippo said dully.

"Kagome?" Sango opened the door to the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha were talking with a woman and Kikyo was on a bed. She headed for Kikyo, "Hey what're you doi-" Her eyes widened, she walked to the infant cradled in Kikyo's arms. "Is this her?" She played with the infant's fingers.

"How did you know it was a her?"

"Well Kimi and Fuu were girls so I thought-" Kagome made stop signals with her hands. Sango immediately stopped talking. "Forget what I said."

Kikyo looked at her awkwardly, "Alright if you say so."

"She's here now, that's great, " said Miroku.

"Her name is Fumika, Fuu." Kikyo told him.

"Fuu," Shippo neared her to get a better look at it.

"Well, you know what? I have to go home, I haven't seen my family in a long time," Kagome ran out the hut. "I'll see you guys soon!" She waved. "We'll see you off, Kagome!" Sango jumped up to her with Miroku and Shippo following close behind her.

Soon they were out of sight. Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, he leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss, Kikyo gladly returned it. She chuckled, "Fuu."

Fuu looked up at them, giving them a toothless smile.

* * *

The end of The Truth came crashing onto us, pretty sad that this fic came to an end. Now I have to finish up Assassination Abomination then I think I'll start another one. Heheh, anyways I hope you guys have a happy new year! Please review so I can get to know the people that are reading my fic. Happy last day of '07, though it's sad the year's almost over. 


End file.
